Gohaken goes to Kuoh Academy
by SonGokuSaiyan1
Summary: Gohaken is the beloved grandson of Goku and his parents are gohan and videl. Videl wanted him to have normal life and sent him away to a school that she thought that was normal. Saiyans, Fallen angel, devils, and angels oh my. Find out what happens in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is SonGokuSaiyan1 here, I'm sorry for just going out of order here with my stories. I promise to start on Dragon Metroid Z after this. Also I'm really sick so story updating will take time. So yea, in this story I'm going to use my OC.

Chapter 1: You'll never be the same again

Gohaken is the grandson of Goku the greatest martial artist and hero of earth. He was currently 15 and Videl was and Gohan were his parents. They trained him as much as Goku did before he left to the otherworld. Videl wanted for him to have a normal life, so she sent him to a faraway academy to study at.

Gohaken had spiky black hair like Goku's and had black eyes like his as well. When he arrived there he soon became the second most popular male there. He never had friends but he had many guys to hate him.

He was currently walking to his own home after school from another hard day. He sighs as he walks and looks up at the sky. "Geez another rough day finished, only about 200 more days to go" He rubbed his neck and then he saw a girl in front of him. She stopped in front of him. "Hello you must be Gohaken Son from Kuo Academy are you not?" His eyes widen a bit. _'Who is this girl and how does she know my name? She doesn't seem to go to the same school I do' _

"Yea I am" "I wanted to ask you a quick question?" The wind blew past them and he got a bit uneasy. "What do you want to ask me?" She blushed and looked at her hands. "Well, are you seeing anyone right now?" He shook his head. "That's wonderful, I was wondering if …." She blushes even more. "If you could be my boyfriend!?" His eyes widened and he stared at her in a bit of shock.

'_T-This girl is weird! Did she say she wanted me to be her boyfriend!?' _He then felt a bit of dark energy emitting from her and he took a few steps back. The girl noticed and looked at him a bit confused. "What's wrong?" "Cut the innocent act I don't buy it. I can feel the evil in you so I don't trust you" She smirked and laughed. "You're a real strange one, I can't believe a human can actually sense evil." Then black wings emerged from her back and she summoned a pinkish thing in her hand.

"Too bad I have to kill you, I might have actually wanted to play with you a little" His eyes widened and he gasps. She instantly throws the thing at him and he barely dodges it but it slices his knee and it bleeds. "Geez that stung! Fine if you're gonna play it rough then so will I!" He yells loudly and raises his ki to about 5% and a blue fiery aura surrounds him.

She gasps and her eyes widen. "W-What the hell!? You're no human!" He drops his bookbag to the floor and he glares at her. "You're going to pay for attacking me like that" He disappears and reappears behind her and wraps his arms around her neck and starts to strangle her.

She gags and she kicks him hard in the stomach and he lets her go and she kicks him away from her as he collides against the floor. "Nice try but if you think you can kill me like that you're sadly mistaken" He stands up and smiles. "What the hell is so funny to you?"

He stretches and cracks his neck. "Oh I don't plan on killing you since I hate killing, but I'm just letting you know I'm holding back against you" Her eyes widen and she immediately coughs up blood as he instantly punched her stomach hard. He then roundhouse kicks her away.

She growls loudly and backs away. "There's no way this kid can be this strong! I'll have to get him another time" She then disappears and he looks around. "Great she escaped" He powers down and grabs his bookbag and walks back to his house.

"What was all that about? Why did she look like a demon and why was she so interested in me?" He shakes his head as he walks into his house and goes to his room. He looks at the picture of him and his family and sighs. "I'll be back home with all of you in a few more months"

He then takes off his shirt and lays down on his bed and falls asleep. In the morning his alarm went off and he sat up in bed and yawned. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, changed into his school uniform and grabbed his bookbag as he left his house and walked to the school.

It took him a few minutes to get there and he sat down against a wall in the garden. What he didn't know was that he was being watched by a girl from upstairs. She had big breasts, long red hair and blue eyes.

She looked down at him as he looked up at the sky. She turned around and walked back and sat down in her sofa. "Who is that boy?" A girl with black hair appeared a bit next to her and looked at her. "What boy?" "The boy sitting by himself outside in the grass"

The girl with the black hair began to think. "Hmm if I recall he's in class 2B, if I remember right his name is Gohaken Son why, what makes you ask about him?" "No reason I just wondered if you knew his name that's all" She places a checker piece on the board. "Checkmate" She stands up and takes her clothes off.

Then she changes into other clothes she had. Later after school was over he was heading towards the same spot as yesterday but now it was dark. He then felt a cold chill go through his spine and he turned around. "Well well shame running into you isn't it?" The man looks at him and smirks. He jumps back and his feet shake a bit.

The man shows his wings and he glares at him. Gohaken's eyes widen and he turns around and runs for it. _'That guy has wings just like that girl from yesterday! He must belong to her same kind!" _The man flies up and goes over him and soon lands in front of him. Gohaken stops and drops his bookbag.

"Such cowardness, I can't abide lower class beings" Gohaken's eyes widen and he takes a few steps back. "What are you!?" The man smirks at him. "I am a fallen angel" Gohaken's eyes widened. "I've never heard of a fallen angel before, but I will gladly get rid of you if you try to cause any harm"

"Such brave and foolish words coming from a human and that means killing you won't be a problem just like how I killed all of those other weaklings!" He summons a blueish blade in his hand. Gohaken backs up and the man hurls it at him. He throws a quick ki blast and it shatters the blade upon impact.

"What did you just do right there and how did you destroy it so easily?" Gohaken growls at him. "I'm not telling you anything and I know you have a true killing intent so I won't forgive you for that" He yells loudly as he emits a blue aura around him and the air starts swinging violently around him and the ground shatters beneath him.

The man's eyes widen in shock and he takes a few steps back. "You will pay for all of the innocent lives you killed!" He knew he didn't need to transform but his rage got out of control and he yelled even louder as a golden aura shot out of his body and went to the sky.

The man looked at him in total shock and horror. Gohaken's hair was shot up and had turned golden. His eyes had changed but not to the original super saiyan but to a more dark red and he seemed more serious than before. "What the hell are you!?" Gohaken glared at him. "I am an ally to good, nightmare to you!" He took slow steps towards him. The man summoned more light blades and hurled them at him. Gohaken easily destroyed them with two fingers.

The man backed away and his widened in shock and fear. How did you do that!? No one can block them like they're just toys!" "Face it, you're no match for me. I'll spare your life if you promise to never harm anyone again" The man growled and laughed. "Boy re you stupid or what!? I will never promise that!"

Gohaken glared at him. "Then you just sealed your faith for your ignorance" He appeared in front of him and grabbed his arm and bent it backwards immediately snapping it useless. The man yelled out in pain and dropped to his knees and he looked at Gohaken in horror. Gohaken then put his hand in front of his face and disintegrated him to ashes.

He panted slightly and he returned to his normal self again. He grabbed his bookbag and he immediately fell to the ground. "Geez, I need to master that super form, I'm totally vulnerable at this point" What he didn't know was that Rias Gremory was on top of a nearby tree branch and watched him the whole time.

'_This kid is very impressive, he toyed with a fallen angel like if he was nothing. I must have him as my underling' _She smiled and was about to seize him when he suddenly stood back up and he teleported away. Her eyes widened a bit as she looked around. "Oh well, tomorrow I'll see him myself" Gohaken arrived in front of his house and walks in. He walks to his room and drops his bookbag as he slumped onto his bed a bit tired from the transformation. "I wonder….how many more secrets I don't know of in this place" His eyes shut tight and he falls into a deep sleep.


	2. You Will Be One of Us

Hello everyone it is SonGokuSaiyan1 here with the second chapter of this story. I like the positive reviews so far and I'll try to keep to the original story line as much as possible but with a few twists here and there. Now sit back and read this amazing story.

Chapter 2: You Will Be One of Us

Gohaken's alarm went off and he mumbled a few times before turning it off. He sat up in bed and yawned. "What was all that about? Was it all a bad dream? If it was then how come it felt so real?" He shook his head and he got out of his bed. He took a shower and afterwards, he changed into his other school uniform and he brushed his teeth. He grabbed his bookbag and then stopped and placed his hand over his eye as he got an instant flashback.

He then saw what had happened last night and he saw him transform into a different version of the super saiyan. He then shook his head and looked at himself in the mirror. He then makes a quick transformation and his eyes widen. His eyes were indeed the original blueish green color that they were meant to be in super saiyan.

"My eyes are their normal color in super saiyan…but why were they red when I was near that fallen angel?" He shakes his head and turns back to normal and leaves his house. He walks to the school. He shakes his head a bit and stops at where he was yesterday. "I remember it all like if it actually happened." He looks back to the path and hurries his pace towards the school.

He was about to walk into the school when a girl with red hair grabbed him by his arm. He looks back and sees her. "W-Who are you exactly and why are you grabbing my arm?" The girl showed a gentle smile. "My name is Rias, Rias Gremory. As for why I'm grabbing your arm, I've seen you take out that fallen angel pretty easily."

His eyes widened and his mouth stayed open. _'How does she know about my….wait a minute, did she say she saw me take that guy out? Then it was no dream, it all happened, and how was I not able to detect her presence?' _"Did you follow me or something?" She shook her head. "No, I had word that there was a fallen angel in the neighborhood and I wanted to take it out, but it seems like you had done the job for me. Also what happened to your hair? It was yellow when I had seen it and now it's this again."

His eyes widened a bit more and he sighed. "Well I'll tell you it in a very simple manner. I have the ability to gain a different hair style and color along with my eyes, also I become at least 50 times stronger, faster, and gain 50 times the endurance than from my current state. Her eyes widened and she seemed very interested in him. "Wow it seems that you have a very interesting sacred gear in you."

He looked at her in confusion. "Sacred gear? What's that supposed to be?" She smiles as she leans in a bit closer. "Well, angels, fallen angels, and devils all have special gears which give them their unique power, although it has been known to be very rare for a human to carry one." His eyes widened and he shook his head. "I really have no idea what you're talking about but I feel a bit uncomfortable talking about this."

He turned around and she made a tighter grip on him and smiled. "Oh trust me you'll need to hear more of this for you see, I'm a devil." He gasps and he immediately looks back at her. "Y-You're a what now?" "I just told you silly, I'm a devil." He growled lowly at her. "Then that means you have killed innocent lives haven't you?"

She shakes her head "Believe it or not I actually only kill those who deserve to be killed, I believe in justice not the other way around." He calms down a bit but still feels a bit uneasy "Heheh don't worry I won't bite, now I need you to come with me so I can properly inform you." He nods and she lets go off his arm and she walks into the school. He immediately follows behind her and a lot of the students there just watch them in shock.

"What there's no way that guy can be going with her!" "Aww man that means he's even more popular than before!" They walk in to the school and she stops in front of him. "I'll send someone to fetch you after school." "Oh umm sure thing Rias I'll see you later." They go their separate ways and he goes to his class.

Rias walks upstairs when she suddenly hears someone near her. "You seem very certain about him." Rias looks over at the lady not too far from her. "Hello again Rias it's good to see you." Rias smiled at her and walks over to her. "It's nice to see you too Sona." "I've never seen you take someone so impulsively, what's so special about that one?" Rias smiles "I don't know exactly, but I say it feels like I've adopted a little brother."

Later in Gohaken's classroom, Gohaken was a bit bored out of his mind. "I wonder who she sent to fetch me, that person sure is taking a while to get here." Then all of the girls sigh happily as a boy walks in. He smiles and walks in. "Hello there" "awww look it's Kiba!" "You all are looking wonderful today." He walks past the girls and heads towards Gohaken. "Oh there you are." Gohaken looks at him in a bit of confusion. "Umm yea I'm here, what can I do for you?"

"I'm here on an errand from Rias Gremory." Gohaken's eyes widen a bit. "Would you mind coming with me?" "Not at all, lead the way." He gets out of his seat and grabs his bookbag and leaves with Kiba. Soon it was sunset and they walked over to another building a bit farther away from the school. They enter it and walk upstairs and enter into a big room. "What's happening here? Where are we exactly?"

They look at a girl sitting down in a sofa and eating something. "That girl is called Konoka, she was the first one here and is a valued member of the Occult Research Club." Then Gohaken hears the sound of water coming from a nearby shower. "Strange, they seem to have a shower in this club." "Everyone is here Ms. President." There was a girl in the shower and she smiled. "Thank you I'll be out shortly."

His eyes widened and he rubs his neck. "Call me crazy but I think I just heard Rias's voice coming from the shower." "Oh who is that?" A girl with black hair comes from behind the curtain. "I didn't see you there" She walks closer to him and he takes a few steps back. She smiles sweetly at him. "Don't worry I won't bite."

She bows politely to him "It's nice to meet you" She raises her head and smiles again. "There's nothing to be nervous about, everyone here is super nice. I'm Akuna and I'm the vice president." Gohaken rubs his neck and looks at her awkwardly. "I'm Gohaken Son and I'm usually not this nervous around people." Then Rias came out. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, well now that you're here I think everyone is here."

"We'd like to officially welcome you to the Occult Research Club. By the way the name is actually a fraud and is supposed to make it look like a hobby." Gohaken looks at her and is a bit interested. "Okay then what's it really about?" "Well since you asked I'll be quite frank with you. I'm not the only devil here Gohaken."

He gasps and he looks at all of them. "So wait is that what all of you are?" "Mhm and the man from yesterday was a fallen angel like I said earlier. Some people think we're the same but we're actually not." Then she goes ahead and explains the differences between devils and fallen angels and talks about angels as well.

She looks at Gohaken and he sweat drops. "What is something the matter? You seemed a bit overwhelmed." He looks at her and nods. "Yea it's because I kinda am, it's just that all of this is hard to believe." She closes her eyes and frowns a bit. "Do you remember anyone else that looked like that man from yesterday?"

His eyes widened as he instantly remembered the girl before that incident. "Yea, I remember a girl with black hair. Black wings and had this weird black outfit. She used some type of pinkish thing at me." "Of course, you couldn't have forgotten an encounter with a fallen angel" He gasps a bit and he stands up and backs away a bit. "That girl you met was also a fallen angel just the same as the man who attacked you yesterday."

"When a fallen angel completes its goals it erases memories from everyone near its target. She probably tried to kill you since she could feel you as a threat to her. Since you saw through her disguise I'm pretty sure she had no option but to fight you thinking that you had a rare sacred gear in you."

"Well that sort of does explain the reason I sensed a killing intent emitting from her." Then the girl with black hair spoke up. "A sacred gear is practically something within someone that gives them their unique abilities. As far as I know anyone that has a sacred gear are from historical figures so you're kind of a big deal around here." Then Rias spoke up.

"The thing is that this power is so uncontrollable that those who have it are a threat to those from the underworld. Gohaken please hold up your left hand." He feels a bit uneasy and does what he is told. "Close your eyes and think of what part of your body is the strongest, then focus hard on that strength." He closes his eyes and focuses as he feels his ki being the strongest in his left hand.

"Very good concentrate you can do this." She smiles as she sees a bit of a blue glow emit from his left hand. "Very good you seem to be a natural, this seemed very easy for you." "Are you sure I'm doing this right?" She stands up and looks at him. "A fallen angel found you threatening enough to try to kill you so you're not doing a mistake." He opens his eyes and frowns.

"Yea apparently enough two fallen angels tried to kill me so what's the big deal about me?" She smiles and her wings come out of her back. "Your power is what makes you so special." His eyes widen and he takes a few steps back and touches the wall. "You really are a devil."

Then everyone else had their wings come out just like Rias did. The girl with black hair smiled and she looked at him. "Oh right I forgot to ask you, are you a devil?" He immediately shakes his head. "I'm neither angel, fallen angel, nor a devil, I'm just a human being." Suddenly he put his hand to his face and shook his head.

Rias took notice and looked at him a bit confused and worried. "Hey Gohaken are you alright?" "I-I think I am" Then his eyes turned blood red as could no longer control his body as he transformed into a super saiyan. Everyone's eyes widened and looked in total shock at him. "G-Gohaken what happened to you? You look so different" He slowly moves his hand away from his face and he saw the golden aura surround him.

'_How did I turn super without wanting to? Could their strange power be affecting mine?' _"I don't know exactly, my body just went super on its own." Kiba was intrigued at his new look. "What's this super form you speak of?" Gohaken looks at him and smiles. "Well, certain people from my race are able to unlock a hidden potential within them that can only be awoken by true anger and fury.

They were all impressed and wanted to know more about his super form. " Also, our hair changes from its original color to golden and our eyes change to neon blue." The girl with black hair then became puzzled. "Well if the eyes are supposed to turn blue than how come your eyes are so red?" He gasps as her words echoed through his head. "I-I don't know why, it happened yesterday to when I fought the fallen angel but when I transformed this morning and I saw myself in the mirror, my eyes were blue."

Rias was absorbing all of the knowledge and what he was saying and came up with a conclusion. "Hmm from what I just heard, his eyes are supposed to be blue yet they are red. I think it is somehow affected by us." Everyone in the room looked over at her. "What do you mean Rias?" "What I'm saying is that apparently being near some with dark magic or an evil presence causes his transformation to absorb more negativity than it needs to so it causes it to react differently."

Everyone in the room thought that could be a reasonable conclusion. "I see where you are getting at and I think you're right Rias. When I told the man that I was going to spare his life if he never killed anyone again, he refused. I was only going to break his arms and legs but my mind suddenly decided to disintegrate him was a better solution."

Rias eyes widened and she looked at him in confusion. "Why would you try to spare the life of a fallen angel?" He sighs and rubs the back of his head. "I simply don't enjoy killing anyone even if it's for a good reason." Everyone's eyes widened and they all looked at him. "You're a fascinating boy Gohaken. You seem to have a heart of a fallen angel, the characteristics of a devil, and have the sweetness and pure hearted mind of an angel. You are the first ever in history to ever be all three of them."

His eyes widen and he looks at his hands. "All three huh…so that probably means I'm three times the ally and enemy." Rias walks over to him and places her left hand on his cheek and she smiles. He looks at her eyes and a small blush appears on his cheeks. "Heheh you're a sweet boy, don't worry too much about that. Just know that you are on our side and nothing else."

He smiles and Rias blushes slightly as well. _'This boy is so fascinating, I will make him my slave when he dies so he can become a part of the house of Gremory.' _Then she began talking about how they needed to make pacts with others and that they needed someone to deliver them to people's houses.

She then had him sending the packs to a lot of houses. Soon a few hours later he returns and walks in. "Alright I'm done delivering them, I'm kind of tired from that sudden transformation I did earlier so I would like to go home now." Rias looks over at him and makes a small nod. He smiles and yawns as he then leaves and closes the door behind him. Then in the morning he did his daily routine but was now more tired than usual.

He was walking towards the school a bit tired as he yawned. "Oh man I had a really weird day yesterday. I hope it goes better for me today." Then he hears a girl fall and he looks a bit forward. He sees a girl on the floor but she was showing a bit too much. He immediately covered his eyes with his hands.

The girl groaned and sat up. "Oh man why can't I ever do something right? Oh I'm such a cluts" She gasps softly and looks at Gohaken with her eyes wide. He lowers his hands and h looks at her as his eyes widen a bit. _'Who is this girl?'_


	3. Show No Mercy to Fallen Angels

Hello everyone it's SonGokuSaiyan1 here, I want to say that I'm impressed that in just two days this story has at least 170 viewers and I would like that number to increase. Like I stated before, I will try to keep as much to the story line as I possibly can without changing too much stuff. Last chapter the 'brief' modified super saiyan conclusion was revealed so if you have any more questions or concerns just send me a message.

Chapter 3: Show No Mercy to Fallen Angels

Gohaken kept looking at the girl on the floor and he shook his head. "Are you alright?" He smiles and extends his hand towards her. The Girl takes his hand and stands up. "Thank You" The wind then blew past them and it took her hood part of her robe and her eyes widen. Gohaken then gets a glimpse on how her facial appearance looks like.

'_Wow, she's so young just to be out on her own.' _The wind was going to blow it away before he grabbed it. "Here you go" He hands it back to her as she put it on. "Thank you very much" He smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of his head. "Your welcome Heheh, oh by the way, why are you here all by yourself?"

She blushed and looked at him. "Well the thing is, I got lost and I need help." "Oh well if you're lost than I can help you out." Her eyes widened and she smiled. "You would really help me?" He smiles and nods and the two start walking together. "Well you see, I was appointed in this town's church."

Gohaken looks at her and smiles. "Oh so that means you're a nun right? That kinda explains the way you're dressed up like that." She blushes a bit more and looks forward. "I'm so glad I met such a nice person like you, it must've been divine guidance." He smiles and then he sees the cross she carries and looks away. The girl takes notice and worries a bit.

"What's the matter is something wrong?" He shows a fake smile and rubs his neck. "Nothing's the matter, I'm just not really feeling well today." They immediately hear someone crying and they turn to their right and see a boy on the floor crying. They walk towards him and the girl goes ahead and stands next to the boy.

She then kneels down to the boy's level and gently rubs his head. "Don't cry, it's just a scrape. You're a boy after all." Her hands start to glow green and she heals the boy's wound and it disappears. Gohaken was watching with amazement until he got a small headache. _'Geez that hurt, I wonder why my head hurt so suddenly.' _ The girl smiled sweetly at the boy. "There your wound is now gone."

After that. Gohaken and the girl walked off and were walking down a different path. It was a bit silent along the way. Gohaken looked at the girl and felt a bit uneasy. _'I felt a sharp headache when I was around her, so that probably means-' _"I surprised you didn't I?" "Well you kinda did, I wasn't expecting for you to have healing powers."

"It's a wonderful power that has been granted to me." She then looks up and sees a particular building not too far from where they were. "Oh that must be it!" Gohaken follows her gaze and nods. "Yea, apparently it's the only church in this town." "Great, thank you so much!" Gohaken felt a sharp pain go through his mind. "I-I haven't seen anyone over there in a while." The girl smiles sweetly and looks at him. "I'd like to return the favor, so would you like to accompany me?"

He shakes his head politely "Oh sorry I can't there's something I have to do right now." She looks at him a bit sadly before smiling again. "I see…My name is Asia Argento, but you can just call me Asia." Gohaken smiles and rubs his neck. "I'm Gohaken Son but I'd prefer that you call me by my first name."

"Gohaken…I'm so happy to have met someone as kind as you this quickly after arriving here." He smiles and his cheeks turn a bit red. "Please visit the church when you have some free time, promise me." "Oh sure Heheh, well see ya some other time Asia." He turns around and walks away. "I hope so Gohaken" He stops and looks back and sees her smile sweetly at him and waves her hand.

Later at the Occult Research Club meeting, Rias made a small glare at Gohaken. "Don't go near the church ever again." "It is enemy territory to us devils, and you could cause a huge fight between us and the angels. You don't know when they will throw a light-lance at you or any of us."

"Wait you're serious about this? So the sudden headaches I got when I got close to the church mean…" Rias looks at him and gets a bit closer to him. "It must've been a part of your body telling you that you were in danger if you were to get any closer. Going into the church for a group like us is like walking into your death, especially since some of the church's exorcists carry sacred gears as well."

Gohaken then had a small flashback as he remembered Asia's ability to heal. "Gohaken…" He snaps out of his trance and looks at Rias. "Y-Yes?" "To exorcise a devil means to annihilate it completely into nothing. You can't see anything, you won't feel anything, you can't even do anything. Do you know how that's like?"

"No of course not" "Sorry if I sounded so upset Gohaken, anyhow just be a bit more careful from now on." He looks at her as she walks away. "Don't worry, I will be" Later, it has become sunset and Gohaken was alone in the club room. Gohaken looked at his hands and sighed quietly. _'It kind of feels like I got in her bad side or something.'_ He then remembered about Asia and he felt a bit guilty. _'Sorry Asia it looks like I can't keep my promise.' _

Then out of nowhere the girl with black hair came behind Gohaken and smiled at him. "Looks like the president is looking out for you Gohaken." He looks to his right and yells in shock and falls of the sofa. "A-Akeno-san what are you doing here!?" Then at that moment Rias opened the door and looked at them. "Akeno I thought you already went home."

Akeno looks at her and speaks in an almost serious tone. "The archduke just sent us a message" This had caught Rias's attention. "The archduke?" "Apparently a stray devil is on the loose in this town." Rias then had gotten serious. A few moments later it became night and the devils appeared in the forest area from a spell teleporter. Gohaken then appeared next to them with two fingers on his forehead.

Everyone looked at him in surprise. "How did you just get here?" Gohaken looks at them and smiles. "Well I used a technique called the instant transmission that my grandpa taught me. It basically lets me teleport anywhere in the world as long as I can feel a strong energy." Everyone's eyes widened and Rias smiled. "I see, your teleportation method could be really useful in the future."

"Oh yea I've been meaning to ask, what's this stray devil that Akeno-san mentioned earlier?" "Well Gohaken, a stray devil is a devil that goes against their master and kills them and runs away for their own desires. In any case the stray devil we're looking for is in a deserted house. It seems that the stray devil is luring people into it and eats them."

Gohaken turns a bit pale. "Eww that is so completely unnecessary, disgusting" "Yea, our mission is to lure it out. You'll see the ugly thing that abuses its demonic powers just because it doesn't have a master." They walk into the house and Gohaken looks around. "Gohaken" He then looks at Rias in curiosity.

"Yes president?" "Are you familiar with chess?" He rubs the back of his head not knowing why she would ask him that at a time like this. "Hmm yea I'm familiar with chess since I've played it before." "I am the master also known as the king in chest, there is the queen, the knights, the rooks, the bishops, and finally the pawns."

"Devils from the aristocracy assign the traits of these pieces to their underlings." His eyes widen a bit and he looks at her. "Traits of these pieces?" She nods silently. "We call these _evil pieces_" Gohaken tries to absorb all this new information. "So why would you need to do that?" "I'll tell you later, for now observe closely at how devils fight."

"Sure thing, this might even get exciting for me." Koneko then speaks with a serious and bored expression. "She's here" They look around and then hear a chilling voice. "I smell something bad, yet at the same time, I smell something delicious! Will it be sweet or bitter I wonder" What appeared to be a naked woman stepped out of the shadows.

Gohaken covered his eyes and sighed. "You know for a stray devil you could at least find some clothes to put on." "Stray devil Visor, evil beings that turn away from their masters to do what they want. In the name of Duke Gremory, I'll beat you down!" She smirks and points at the stray devil.

The stray devil looks at her. "What a foolish girl I will leave you in blood as red as your hair!" Gohaken glares at the stray devil. "So this is a stray devil…well it doesn't look like much of a challenge." Then the stray devil turn into a huge horrendous monster and his eyes widen. Kiba smiles at him. "You see now? They become monsters both in body and in heart."

The stray devil then plays with its breasts and two magic circles appear on her nipples. His eyes widen and the stray devil shoots out acidic beams at them. Rias luckily jumps on Gohaken as they fall to the floor and avoid the beams. His eyes widen as he sees the wood had melted upon impact with the beams. "Wow she's no joke apparently, it's a good thing you saved me from those Rias."

"Don't let your guard down Gohaken" She then looks over at Kiba. "Kiba!" He grips his sword firmly and disappears from the naked eye. "Wow I wasn't expecting for him to be able to move at that speed." Rias stands up "Kiba represents a knight so his trait is speed and the sword is his strongest weapon." At that moment Kiba slices off both arms from the stray devil.

The stray devil growls loudly in pain and looks down at Koneko. Gohaken knows it will attack Koneko and he was about to step in before Rias put an arm in front of him. "Don't worry" The stray devil opens its huge stomach and demonic heads come out and trapped Koneko in its mouth. Suddenly Koneko easily pushes apart the jaws that had trapped her. "Koneko is a rook and her traits are simple. She has tremendous strength and defensive abilities."

"That kind of attack won't even scratch her" Koneko looks blankly bored "Suck it" She spins around and clenches her fists as she breaks apart all of the teeth from the monster._ 'Wow she's really strong, now I know I should never get on her bad side.' _"Akeno" "Yes president" Akeno smiles sweetly and takes slow steps towards the stray devil. "Oh my what should I do?"

Suddenly one of the arms lifts up and rushes at Rias. "Rias look out Kamehameha!" He barely gets in front of her and launches a huge blue blast from his hands and disintegrates the arm. Rias looks at him in total shock and blinks a few times. "T-Thanks Gohaken" He looks at her and smiles. "Hey it was no problem at all Heheh."

Rias then looks at Akeno "Akeno finish her off" Akeno looks at the stray devil. "A bad girl who tries to harm our president needs to be punished." She smiles and apparently she seems to blush. "She's the queen, she has the combination of powers from all other pieces" "Oh my you still seem to have some energy left, then how about this?" She raises her hands and summons lighting and shoots it at the stray devil and electrocutes her a lot.

"Oh my you're still energetic!" She blushes and puts her hand close to her lips. "She then electrocutes her again. "Akeno that's enough" She blushes and smiles sweetly. "Oh we're done? That's a little disappointing." Rias walks over to the stray devil which was on the floor. "Any last words?" The stray devil growls. "Go to hell" "Hmm very well then, it's time to finish you" She summon a red magical circle in front of her.

"Checkmate" She then fires a red and black attack at the stray devil and immediately wipes out its existence. Gohaken looks in surprise and in shock. "We're done now so let's head back" "Yes president" Gohaken rubs his neck. "Umm president can I ask you something?" "Yea what is it Gohaken?" "Well apparently everyone seems to have a trait from a chess piece, so I was wondering if you could tell me what type of piece I am." She smiles and walks away. "A pawn"

He sighs and rubs the back of his head. "A pawn? Well I guess I'm new to all of this so I don't mind." Later it was still night and he was walking since he didn't want to reveal to anyone that he can fly. He arrived at a house and ringed the doorbell but apparently it didn't work. He barely touches the door and it swings open. "A door left open? This can't be a good thing" He takes one step in and he gets a strong headache again. "On no I've got a really bad feeling about this place."

"Umm is anyone home?" He then remembers being in the club with Rias. "Koneko was summoned by two people again so can you handle one of them?" Gohaken then nodded and smiled. "Sure thing president" Rias then had looked out of the window. "I don't want you to fail me" "Don't worry I won't let you down."

He then shakes his head and sighs. "I can't go back now after I said those things, I have to get the job done" He then walks in and closes the door behind him. He walks in a bit more and walks into a room with a candle light in it. "Hm, I wonder if the person living here doesn't like the light much." He then walks a bit forward and steps on some type of liquid. He lifts his foot and he touches the liquid and smells it. "Could this be blood!?"

He then looks at the floor and sees a massive amount of blood everywhere on the floor. His eyes widen and he gasps as he looks around the room. "What could this be? Punishment of the wicked?" He then looks forward and sees a man sitting down on a sofa looking at the candles. The man then looks back at Gohaken and sticks his tongue out and makes a type of rapist face. Gohaken steps back a bit and his eyes widen.

The man stands up and walks towards Gohaken. "Well, well it seems that you are a trespasser or should I say a devil. My name is Freed Zelzan. I'm a young priest who's part of a certain exorcist organization!" Gohaken backs away more. "You're a priest?" The man's eyes glow red and smirks. "Well at least I'm not a low life piece of trash like a devil." Gohaken growls lowly and stands in a small stance.

"Y-You're nothing but a fake priest who enjoys nothing but murdering!" "Heh say what you want, but I only enjoy killing the idiotic devils." He pulls out a light sword and a type of gun. The man rushes at Gohaken and he barely dodges his sword attack. He then fires a bullet from his gun and Gohaken jumps over it. "Ooohh you're a fast one aren't you? It doesn't really matter because speed is useless in closed area."

Gohaken growls as he powers up and his blue aura emits out of him. "Ooohh now this seems to be far more entertaining!" Gohaken then shoots out a punch at him and he the priest dodges and slashes his back with the sword and Gohaken hits the wall and falls to the floor grunting in pain. Gohaken gets on to his knee and looks up at the priest. "Oh well you were trash to begin with and now it's time to end you."

He was about to attack him again but suddenly a girly scream came into the room. Both of them turned their attention to Asia that was watching with a horrified look on her face. "Ah Asia have you finished setting up the barrier?" She gasps softly as she was looking at Gohaken. "Ah that's right you're just a beginner. Well Asia this is our job, we kill worthless scum like him and other devils. "N-No it can't be"

Gohaken looks at her and stands up and his legs shake a bit trying to support him. "Look you punk, first you're a rapist and two I'm not a devil!" Asia kept looking at him in shock. "Gohaken y-you can't be…" He looks at his hands. "I'm not a devil but apparently I'm affected like one, that's why my head hurt every once in a while when I was near you."

"This has gotten really boring so let's get this over with" He places the light sword under Gohaken's throat and he glares at him. He then retracts it and was about to attack when Asia suddenly got in between them. "Asia what are you doing?" "Father Freed I beg you please don't kill him! Let him go please!"

Freed looks at her and laughs. "Do you even know what you are saying right now?" "I don't care what Gohaken is! He's a nice person!" "Don't give me that crap!" He then attacks her as he slices he clothes down the middle and her robe along with her bra come off as she gasps.

She yells and covers herself. "Asia!" Gohaken moves a bit forward but then falls to his knees from the deep injury to the back. "You idiot child have you lost your mind!?" He grabs her and pins her against the wall. He then starts groping her left breast hard and she screams from pain.

Gohaken couldn't take it anymore as tears ran down his face. "Let her go you bastard!" The priest looks over at Gohaken and his eyes widen in shock and fear as Gohaken stands up and electricity starts to go throughout his body. "That's my friend!" He yells at the top of his lungs and a yellow blast comes out of him and shoots out of the house. His eyes became blood red and his hair had changed to golden as a fiery yellow aura surrounded him.

The priest then pulled his light sword and smirked. "Ooohh now this seems exciting! Come at me if you want her!" Gohaken glares at him and in a blink of an eye his fist connected with the priest's jaw and sent him through the wall. Asia didn't even see him move and looked at him in fear and shock. He then looked at Asia and showed a gentle smile. "Don't worry Asia I won't harm you." He was about to pick her up when a light sword was shot and went through his left arm.

He growled and placed his right hand over his left arm as it began to bleed. The priest was bleeding immensely from his mouth and was about to rush at him when a red magical circle appeared in front of them. Then Kiba, Akeno, Koneko and Rias came out of it. Gohaken was losing blood fast and his vision was starting to get hazy. "Guys you can came heheh ughh..." Rias turned around and gasped as she barely caught Gohaken. "Gohaken are you alright!?" He smiles and chuckles weakly.

"I'll be alright don't worry about me, just don't let that guy kill Asia." He passes out and luckily till remains in his super form. Rias then glared at the priest. "It seems you have been messing with my comrade. "Ah yes I was messing with him, although he's a strong scum. I wasn't expecting such a hard blow from such a low life scum."

Rias looked back at Gohaken in her arms. "I'm so sorry Gohaken, I didn't know that there was a loose stray exorcist around. We need to leave now if we want to save him, his wounds are too serious." Then she glares back at the priest. "I am not fond of anyone who damages my property." Koneko then looks at her. "Multiple fallen angels" The priest then starts to laugh maniacally.

"President" Rias then looks at Akeno "Akeno retrieving Gohaken was our priority, we need to leave now." "Right President" She makes a magical circle and Asia looks at them in shock and fear. They all step into the circle and vanish. Later Gohaken had barely managed to wake up and tell Rias where he lived. She had carried him on her back as they made it to his house. She opens the door and walks in with him. She places him on the bed and she takes her clothes off. Gohaken barely saw her smile at him before he passed out again.

She then took off his shirt and places her hand over his wound and lays down next to him and presses her breasts against his back. In a few minutes his wound disappears and he slowly opens his eyes. "How are you feeling Gohaken?" "I'm feeling pretty good I guess" Immediately his eyes shoot wide open and he looks back and sees a naked Rias pressing her breasts against his back.

He yells in surprise and falls off his bed. Rias giggled and smiled at him. "W-What are you doing naked in my room!?" "Well silly it was the only way I could have healed your wounds. I simply had to use my magic but it could only work if I was naked and touching someone." He rubs his neck as a small blush comes to his cheek and he stands up.

"I guess I can understand that but you should put your clothes back on." "I'm sorry but I can't do that, I can only sleep when I'm naked." His eyes widen and he manages to shut off all perverted ideas since he wasn't a pervert. "Well since there is only one bed I guess I can let you sleep over for tonight." She smiles "Alright but I want to sleep with you tonight" His cheeks turn a bit more dark red as he gulps.

"F-Fine but I guess it's only for one night" He sighs and lays back down on his bed. "Thank you Gohaken" She grabs his head and places it between her breasts. His blush intensifies and he smiles as he mumbled a 'your welcome'. He soon fell asleep and Rias smiled as she stroked his hair. "My dear Gohaken, what you don't know is that I seemed so shocked at how your eyes looked like when you were in your super form. You looked like a true devil love" She then closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.


	4. The Power of Friends

Hello everyone its SonGokuSaiyan1 here again with another chapter. First of I would like to say that my character is not going to be OP like all the other DBZ characters. He will only be limited to Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 along with the Kamehameha, Masenko, and his own signature move called the blazing eruption which allows him to mix a special type of fire with his super forms.

Secondly, I'm trying hard to stay along with most of the High School DxD anime version, but with the exception of changing it to whatever way I see best that my character would fit in. Since each anime is at least more than 20 minutes long it takes me at least 3800 words per episode.

Chapter 4: The Power of Friends

Gohaken yawned as he opened his eyes and he sat up. He looks to his right and sees Rias clearly still sleeping naked. He covers his eyes and leaves his room as he goes ahead and takes a shower. After his shower, he went back to his room and put on the gi that his father had given as a gift. Rias woke up as Gohaken put on his right boot and wondered what in the world he was wearing.

Rias smiled as she sat up in his bed and looked at him. "So where did you ever get clothes like that?" Gohaken had finished putting on his left boot and looked at her. "My father gave it to me as a gift. I wear this when I ever get the chance since it feels more comfortable than the school outfits."

He stretches his arms and his legs and cracks his neck. Rias got up and put on her clothes. Then Gohaken remembered what had happened last night and he made a small growl. Rias looked at him and she wondered what was wrong. "Hey are you feeling alright?" "Yea I'm fine president, I just need some alone time for a bit to cool my mind off."

He walks out of his house and walks towards the town park to try and relax. "I remember the way I had suddenly acted when that exorcist priest was raping Asia, I hope she's alright." He sighs as he makes it to the park and leans against the monkey bars. "I need to train harder than ever before if I want to increase my endurance more than what it already is." He looks around and smiles as he sees no one there but him.

He transformed into a super saiyan and was about to train when Asia stopped a bit behind him. "G-Gohaken?" He turns around and his eyes widen a bit. "Asia?" He blinks a few times in surprise. A few moments later, they were in a restaurant and Asia was blushing slightly as she was looking at her hands. "Hey Asia" "Umm yes Gohaken?" He smiles and grabs his sandwich. "This is how you eat them Asia" He held his sandwich close to his mouth and took a big bite out of it.

Asia was a bit surprised and she looked at her own sandwich. "Well if that's the way you're supposed to eat them, then here goes." She holds her sandwich close to her mouth as she blushes slightly. She then looks at him then back to her sandwich and bites a piece off. "Wow it's really delicious!" He laughed and rubbed his neck. "Oh yea by the way Asia, how come you were there at the park?"

She looks away sadly "Well I was on break and I wanted to take a better look around town, and well I say you there so…" He looks at her and wonders if she was hiding something from him. "Hey Asia" She then looks up at him in a bit of surprise. "Y-Yes?" He smiles and places his hand on her shoulder. "How about we enjoy the whole day together? Does that sound good to you?"

Her eyes widened and she blushed and she smiled sweetly. "Sure that sounds great!" For the majority of their day, they spent time together in some of the arcade rooms and soon they were walking together passed another arcade section when Asia saw a machine that had a type of plush animal that she wanted.

She quickly left Gohaken and walked towards it. She places her hands on the glass part of the machine and she looks at the stuffed animals. "Hey Asia is something the matter?" Gohaken stops next to her and she blushes as she looks at him. "Oh n-no nothing's the matter" He then looked at the stuffed animals in the machine and smiled. "Oh I get it, you really want one of those don't you?"

Her blush darkened and she started to stutter. "N-No well….yes" He pats her shoulder and puts in a bit of money into the machine and he started moving the claw. "Well I'm really not good with these type of things, but if you really want it then I'll make sure you get it Asia." He lowered the claw and it grabbed one of the stuffed animals and dropped it in the space to get the rewards.

They both smiled and he grabbed the stuffed animal and gives it to Asia. "There you Asia, it wasn't bad for a first timer." He rubs the back of his head and laughs. She held it close to her chest as her face beamed with happiness. "Thank you so much! I managed to get this guy all thanks to meeting a nice person like you!" He blushes slightly and smiles. "Alright, let's get going to somewhere else Asia"

He turns around and starts walking. She held her stuffed animal closer to her as she closed her eyes and smiled. "Yes…even though I can only enjoy this for only today." A bit later they were outside and Gohaken had bought sodas for the both of them. "Wow I've never had so much fun in my entire life!" Gohaken opens his soda and smiles at her. "Really? Well it's great that you got to enjoy yourself today."

Gohaken was about to drink from his soda until he got a quick pain in his left arm. Asia then looked at him and she got a bit closer. "Asia what are you doing?" "It's your wound from yesterday isn't it?" He looks at her and nods. A few minutes later they sit in a bench close to the town spring and Asia begins to heal his left arm.

She smiles sweetly at him. "There you go, how does it feel?" He looks at his left arm and he moves it a bit. "Wow your healing powers are great Asia, I feel good as new." She smiled and blushed a bit. Soon she began talking about her past and felt a bit upset and sad. He looked at her the whole time and felt really bad for her.

He stood up and took a few steps forward. "Gohaken?" He stops near the edge of the spring and he looks at the sky. "Don't worry Asia, I'll be your friend always no matter what people think of you. " Her eyes widened and she gasped softly. "After all, we sure did have a great time being together today." He looks back at her and smiles as he rubs the back of his head. She smiled as she closed her eyes and she shook her head. "No I'm sorry Gohaken, I've caused you enough troubles as it is." He walks back to her and he places his hands on her shoulders.

"I hang around those devils and you're a nun but that doesn't mean we can't be friends." Asia looks at him and blushes. "I'm so happy right now" Then the water turns red as the same fallen angel he had first met appears behind them. "Sorry but that's not going to happen" Gohaken's eyes widen as he turns around and sees her.

"Great it's you again!" She smiles at him and tuffs her wings. "Ah yes I clearly remember you, I wonder why change the hair color and style along with your eyes when they were good before." At that moment he placed his hand on his face and he took a few steps back. Asia held onto his right arm and started to worry.

"Gohaken what's wrong?" He slowly removes his hand from his face as his eyes changed from blue to red again. Asia gasped softly and let go of his arm. _'I completely forgot about asking him about his eyes! They were blue before she got here and now they're red again just like yesterday when he fought the priest.' _The girl glared at Asia and growled. "You can't run away Asia"

"No I will never go back to a place where I have to kill people!" She looked at Gohaken and felt a bit scared. "The truth is Gohaken, I actually ran away from the church…." Gohaken smirked and put his arm in front of her. "I figured something was off about you Asia, even so, I'm glad you did the right thing." She looked at him a bit confused. "I knew there was no way you would stay with those murderers. "

He then glares at the fallen angel. "Alright tell me, why are you here fallen angel?" She closes her eyes and smiles. "A foolish human like you shouldn't even talk to me in that manner. If you're going to get in my way…" She smirks as she stretches out her right arm and summons a light lance. His eyes widen a bit before he gets into his fighting stance. "I'll reassure you that the light lance you have won't harm me as easily as you think it will."

"Hahaha you make me laugh boy but don't worry, this time I will annihilate you." "Not a fat chance lady, Haaaa!" He raises his ki even higher and the ground beneath him shatters. Both the fallen angel and Asia looked at him in surprise. Then, the fallen angel started laughing at him.

"Even with your little boost up you still won't be able to take me down. I've been watching you closely and I have heard of your super form with its enhancement abilities. We simply did the same thing to our light lances so we really appreciate the info kiddo."

He growls and clenches his fists. _'Darn it I should have been more careful! Those things she has won't affect me as badly as it will to the others! I have to warn them but I just can't leave Asia here either!' _"I don't care what you do, I'll make you regret ever messing with me and my friends!" "Oh shut it will you? I'm going to make this easy for all of us, just hand over Asia and I'll let you live." "Over my dead body!"

Asia gasped softly and whispered 'Gohaken'. "I'll never go back and betray my friends! I'd rather die than to abandon any of my friends!" He glares at her and his energy rises again. She then instantly throws the lance at a blinding speed. He was able to see it and blasted it into pieces with a ki blast. "Hmm you're an interesting one alright. I can see even with a power up you can still shatter a light lance so easily. Anyways, Asia I want you to come back with me. Your twilight healing is an important sacred gear compared to his silly transformation."

She backs away and gets scared. "I knew it, you only wanted me because of my power." The fallen angel takes two steps forward and summons another light lance. "Look if you come back with me, we can avoid having your little friend there being killed." "I have had enough of your smart mouth!" She looked at him but her eyes widened as his eyes turned blood red and he raised his hands above his head and overlapped them.

"Let's see if your smart mouth can save you from this! Masenko Ha!" A huge yellow blast comes out of his hands and heads straight at her at a fast speed. Her eyes widened and she barely avoided the blast as she flew up. His Masenko kept going on into the distance and soon collided into the ocean. "I'm quite surprised you have so many secrets up your sleeve, but I won't let you keep Asia any longer boy."

She summons another light lance and jumps upward and strikes down towards Asia. His eyes widen and he shoves Asia out of the way and the lance hit him in the leg and the force of it sent him colliding into the spring water. "Gohaken!" He stands up then falls to one of his knees as he glares at her. "Damn she wasn't kidding about the power increase." He rushes at her and punches her in the jaw and sends her flying away against the other side of the spring.

"Gohaken…you're protecting me?" He lands in front of her and smiles. "I said we are friends and I won't abandon my friends no matter what!" She looks up at him and her eyes widen. The fallen angel gets up and rubs her jaw as she spits blood out.

"Damn you're one tough kid. I'll make you pay dearly for that!" Gohaken slumps down to his knee again as she rushes at him and kicks him in the face. He growls as he grabs her foot and spins her around and eventually lets her go and she smashes through one of the spring pillars.

He smiles and his eyes widen as he places his hands on his right foot and growls. Asia gasps and she kneels down next to him and was about to heal him when the fallen angel shot another lance at Asia. With no time to react he got in front of her and used his body as a shield and the lance pierced his left arm and he yelled out in pain. "Gohaken!?" The fallen angel grabs him front his shirt as she looks at him at eye level.

"You're good kid but as long as I have these light lances on my side, you're nothing" She kicks him in the gut as she let him go and he gets knocked back into the water. "Now Asia I believe it's time we go." She looks over at Gohaken and then looks at the ground as she nods. She gets close to the fallen angel. "There that's a good girl, after tonight's ritual you will no longer have to suffer anymore." He stands up and places his right hand over his left arm his eyes widen. "Asia what are you doing!?"

She smiled back sweetly before closing her eyes. "Goodbye Gohaken" Then they disappear and Gohaken growls loudly. "Dammit I let her get away with Asia! I need…to ask father ….for a senzu bean next time…" He slumps back down to the water and pants heavily. A few hours later at the club meeting, Gohaken has a huge bandage around his left arm and his foot as well. Then Rias came up to him and slapped him across the face which surprised everyone that was there. "How many times do I need to tell you that it's not possible for you to see her? Look just forget about her you are a part of us now and a part of the Gremory household too." He looks away sadly and sighs.

"Then I want you to kick me out of it. I said I'm not going to abandon my friends and that's what I tend on sticking with." Rias looks at him seriously and stands in front of him. "Look Gohaken, you're asking for the impossible." "Nothing is impossible for me Rias. If I have enough courage and heart then I'll always achieve the impossible." She glares at him and gets serious. "That's enough"

His eyes widen since he never heard her speak with that tone before. "Gohaken do you really think that you're so weak that you can't protect someone important to you? Like I told you before, each one of us symbolizes a chess piece." He looks at her with a bit of curiosity.

"Then what's so special about being a pawn?" She sits on top of the sofa and looks at him. "It's simple, Promotion" He tilts his head in confusion and rubs his neck with his right arm. "If a pawn reaches the deepest part of the enemy's territory, it can be promoted to any other piece that isn't a king."

"Wait, so does that mean I can have everyone else's abilities as well?" "Well as long as I recognize it as an enemy territory then yes. Also, about your super form…" He smiles sheepishly on that part. "Yea about that, I still need to work on it a lot." "Then you should also use your brain and not just your muscles." She places her left hand on his cheek and his eyes widen a bit.

"Your super form is triggered when it reaches enough hatred if I'm correct, so the more anger you have that you can control the stronger your super form should be." She looks at his eyes and smiles. She then backs away a bit from him as Akeno gets behind her and whispers something to her ear. "An urgent matter came up so Akeno and I will be out for a while. 'Wait president we haven't finished talking about-" "Look Gohaken even with a promotion, a pawn is still no match for a fallen angel."

He then looks at his hands and smiles and talks in a low voice. "That may be true but I'm no ordinary pawn. I will just have to master my super form and I'll be good to go." A magical circle appears under Rias and Akeno and they both vanish along with the circle. He closes his eyes and thinks very carefully and pinpoints an energy signal very far away.

'_Father, if you can hear me…I want you to tell me how to fully master the super saiyan.' _Meanwhile in another part of earth, Gohan was busy studying when he immediately got a brain signal. His son's words echoed through his head and his facial expression turned serious. _'Oh no son I hope you haven't gotten into major trouble to rely on super saiyan to help you out. In any case, to fully master it you need to train for a very long time there or you could just come over to the lookout tower and train in the hyperbolic time chamber.' _

Gohaken then received his father's words and smiled. "Alright…I'll train really hard but now is not the time for that." He walks towards the door and Kiba and Koneko watch him. "So you plan on going anyways?" Gohaken looks back at them and nods. "Yeah I sure am and you will not stop me from going." Kiba smiles at him. "You sure about this? You'll get killed for sure." He looks back at the door and clenches his fists.

"I don't care what happens to me, I'll free Asia no matter what stands in my way." Kiba closes his eyes and sighs. "That's very kind of you but very stupid of you as well." "Look Kiba, I don't care how stupid it may seem to you, but I'm going no matter what." Then Kiba pulls out his sword which catches Gohaken by surprise. "Heh I'm coming with you anyways Gohaken and besides, the president knows the church is enemy territory."

Gohaken looked back at him and at Koneko. "So what do you suggest then?" He smiles as he opens his eyes and looks at him. "Well the president did say you could use some back up." "Koneko you're coming along with us too?" She looks at him blankly and with a bit of seriousness. "You two going in alone is reckless."

Then outside in the forest area a girl sat on top of a tree branch and sighed heavily. "Man this is so boring, why do I have to stand guard?" Then, a magical circle appears a bit in front of her and Rias along with Akeno appear from it. The girl jumps down from the tree branch and lands gently on the ground. "Well look who it is, they call me the fallen angel Mitelt." Akeno closes her eyes and smiles. "My how courteous of you."

Rias looked over at the fallen angel and crosses her arms. "My servant had sensed you, you're probably scared about us suddenly on the move." "Not in the slightest, we just don't want devil interrupting our important ritual." Akeno giggles a bit and smiles again. "Oh well that's a shame, our group has already gone ahead and went there." The fallen angel's eyes widen and she panics for a bit. "Wait you can't be serious!?"

"Yup, they just went boldly right through the front gate." The fallen angel growled and starting stomping the ground. "Oh I knew you would plan something like that! Oh well it doesn't matter how many you send in, it won't be a problem for us. After all, you two are the only ones that actually stand a chance of interrupting our plans." She chuckles and looks at them. "Thanks for even coming all the way out here."

Rias smiles as she uncrosses her arms. "It really doesn't matter we have no intention of rescuing them at all." Meanwhile, Gohaken along with Kiba and Koneko are hiding behind a few trees near the strong gate. "Wow I can feel a lot of negative energy coming from this place." Kiba looked over from his hiding spot and looked at the church. "Must be a lot of priests and exorcists in there."

"Wow I'm glad you two came with me, I'm not so sure that my super saiyan form could handle all of them." "Hey we're a team after al and a team sticks together. Besides, I really hate the fallen angel and these fake priests." Koneko stands up from her hiding spot and walks towards the front gate. "Huh? Hey hold up Koneko" She stops at the front gate. "They know we're here so we might as well walk in." She kicks the doors open and the three of them walk in.

They look around and then they hear clapping noises. The insane priest from before comes from another room and walks in. "Ah hello you low life scum we meet again, oh how much I'm getting sentimental." Gohaken growls as he clenches his fists tightly. "Freed!" The priest looks over at him and chuckles. "Oh how I never thought of meeting the same boy who hangs around devils twice! Oh how I hate to meet any one of you for the second time I really get angry."

He pulls out his light sword and his same gun from before. "Where's Asia you piece of trash!?" "Oh you mean the little girl who happened to fall for you? She's in the lower level of this church, you can get to her through that alter over there. Well, that is if you can defeat me." "Oh you bet I will! Raahh!" He raises his ki to 100% as his blue aura surrounds him at a fast speed. Koneko lifts up one of the seats and throws it at the priest.

He slices it in half easily with his light sword. "You're one insolent midget!" Koneko glares at him and shows a very serious expression. "Midget?" She then starts throwing multiple chairs at him and he dodged them all and shot through some of them. The priest looks up and immediately blocks Kiba's incoming attack. They both trade blows for blows and clash each other's sword. "You're not bad" "You're not too bad yourself devil"

The priest raises his gun at Kiba and he blocks the shots with his sword and jumps back. "Wow Kiba is doing pretty good." Kiba smirks as his sword turns black. "Not bad, it looks like I have to get serious." The two clash swords again but this time, Kiba's sword emits wavy black lines and the light sword slowly starts fading in and out. "What's this?!" "I call it the holy eraser, the sword of darkness that consumes all light."

"You mean you have a sacred gear as well!?" Gohaken looks at Kiba in surprise and amazement. "Wow so apparently Kiba has a sacred gear" "Gohaken!" He snaps out and gets serious. "Right! Stand back at the signal Kiba!" He cups his hands to his side. "Ka…me…ha...me…" A blue light emerges from his hands and spins at a fast speed and grows larger every two seconds.

Meanwhile, back outside with Rias, Akeno and the fallen angel. "You know, if I defeat you, your servants will be nothing." At that moment, two more fallen angels appear behind Rias and Akeno. They turn around and see the two fallen angels. "We need a little score to settle with your servants." Back to the fight with Kiba and the priest. "Now Kiba! Haaaa!" He shoots his hands forward and an enormous blue blast shoots out of his hands and heads straight at the priest.

The priest's eyes widen and he dodges the incoming attack as it blasts right through the church. His eyes widen and then he hears a loud yell as suddenly a knee collides with his stomach. He spits out blood and lands against a door close by and shatters it upon impact. Gohaken smiles and he walks towards Kiba along with Koneko. "You've done so many evil things to Asia and I won't forgive you." The priest stands up and growls loudly at him. "Don't fuck with me like that you low life scum!"

He pulls out two light sword from his jacket and rushes at him. Then Koneko throws a chair at him again and this time, it hits him and knocks him back a bit. Kiba rushes at him and attacks him but he misses as the priest jumps upward to the alter. "There's no way I'm gonna die to so farewell!" He throws something to the ground and a bright light emerges. They cover their eyes and when the light disappears, the priest is long gone. "Great he got away!" Kiba stands next to Gohaken and places his hand on his shoulder. "It doesn't matter, let's hurry up and go in."

Koneko stands next to an old cabinet and punches it to pieces as it reveals a hidden passage. Rias and Akeno glared at the fallen angels. They smirked and showed their black wings. "It's obvious that you intend to interfere with our plan." "Akeno you know what to do to" She smiles sweetly and nods. "Got it president" She closes her eyes and raises her hand above her and the sky turns dark black. Then lighting comes out of it and it lands on Akeno as she absorbed its power.

Her clothes disappeared and changed into different ones which were red below the waist and white above the waist. She raises both of her hands and a magical barrier forms around them. "A barrier?" Akeno giggles and places her hand on her lips. "I'm afraid there is no escaping out of this now." One of the female fallen angels glare at her. "So this was part of your plan?"

Rias smirked as she crosses her arms and looks at the fallen angel. "Yes, we came here to get rid of all of you. You all will just simply vanish." "Hmph once the ritual is over, even you two won't be able to stand in her way." Gohaken, Kiba and Koneko rush inside and the fallen angel chuckles as she turns around. "Welcome devils you are all quite late."

Asia was chained up high on what seemed to be a cross. Gohaken's eyes widened and he clenched his fists. "Asia!" She lifted her head weakly and looked down at him. "Gohaken?" "Asia hold on I'm coming for you!" "Gohaken wait!" Kiba grabbed his arm and barely pulled him back as a light lance hit the spot where he was a second ago. The force knocks them both against a wall and they glare at her.

"Heh sorry to end this very dramatic reunion but the ritual is almost over." The cross glows green and Asia screams. "What are you doing to Asia!?" "I see that fallen angel's objective was to..." Kiba, Gohaken and Koneko's eyes widen as Asia screams louder. Then her eyes turn dark as a small green light leaves her body. Gohaken's eyes widen and he stares in shock. "No….Asia can't be…." "Yes you're twilight healing powers are all mine now." It lands in the hands of the fallen angel and she laughs.


	5. The Fiery Saiyan is Born!

Hello everyone this is SonGokuSaiyan1 here with another chapter. I would like to ask all of you a quick question. Would you all like for the red dragon to be a part of my OC or should he not be mentioned in the story? Whatever option you pick, PM or leave a review with your choice.

Chapter 5: The Fiery Saiyan is Born!

Gohaken's eyes widen and he clenches his fists. The fallen angel smirks and laughs. "Oh how I've longed for this power for so many years! She puts the twilight healing sacred gear in her chest and it goes into her body. Then her body becomes covered in a green light and she smirks as she turns around and looks at Gohaken, Kiba and Koneko. "Yes now I'm the most powerful fallen angel there is! I will now may all of those who messed with me pay!"

"Shut the hell up you monster!" Gohaken rushes at her and multiple fallen angels rush at him. Then Kiba and Koneko get in their way and attack them. Gohaken looks at them in surprise and smiles. "Kiba…Koneko, thanks for the help guys!" He powers up and flies up to Asia and growls at the fallen angel. "Hmph I guess you deserve this for making it this far."

She snaps her fingers and the chains that were holding Asia were removed and she fell of the cross. Gohaken quickly caught her in his arms and looked at her. "Asia….Asia are you alright?" She opens her eyes and looks at him. "Gohaken?" He smiles and strokes her hair. "Don't worry I'm here for you Asia."

The fallen angel walks behind him and smiles. "You can keep her if you want I already have what I want." He growls at her and electricity sparks around his body. "Shut up…I'll never forgive you for doing this to Asia now give her back her sacred gear!" "You're an idiot for thinking I'll actually give it up. I had to go against my superiors just so I could have this power, but don't worry you'll both die together."

Then a voice within him growls and speaks to Gohaken through his mind. _"You are a surprising kid I'll tell you that but now it's time to release all of your anger that is within you. Let the hidden power within you arise!" _The fallen angel then summons a light lance but her eyes widen when she looks at him. Tears fall to the floor as he growls at her and then he jumps down and runs towards the door.

Rias glared at the fallen angels and smirked. "Hmph, putting that magical barrier will only make things worse for you devils." "We're not going to let you escape, heheh you're servants are probably beaten close to death by now. Especially that kid with the transformation ability."

"Don't underestimate Gohaken, he is my strongest pawn after all." Kiba and Koneko block of the fallen angels that were heading towards Gohaken. "Gohaken you need to get out of her now! Koneko and I can handle these guys" He nods as he runs out and holds Asia close to him.

"Oh right you classify your servants with chess pieces, pawns are the ones that are always on the front line aren't they? Then that means they're nothing but sacrificial pieces." "Oh my, our president will never sacrifice any pieces." Gohaken then climbs back up the stairs to the main room of the church and places Asia on the ground.

"Asia don't worry, I'll make her pay dearly for hurting you." He grabs her hand and she opens her eyes to look at him. "I may not have lived long, but I'm happy that I was able to make a friend. "Asia please hang on, we'll get through this and we can have fun again." She smiles at him and blushes slightly.

"If I was born here and I had gone to school with you, it would have been so wonderful…" "C'mon Asia you can make it, we can leave this place right now." She lets go of his hand and places it on his cheek. His eyes widen a bit and a few tears roll down his cheeks. "You're crying for me….that is really sweet of you to care for me…thank you…"

Her hand slowly slips away from his face and she smiles as she closes her eyes and stops breathing. "No Asia! You shouldn't have been the one to die you never harmed anyone, you always cared about others and healed others including me!" Then fallen angel appeared in the room and she chuckled.

"Oh my isn't this so touching? The little boy crying over the death of a useless girl." "Shut up you bastard! I'll kill you for this!" His clenches his fists as his eyes disappear and red electricity sparks around him. He yells at the top of his lungs an enormous red and yellow blast comes out of him and busts through the church and into the sky. Rias, Akeno and the three fallen angel immediately look towards the church and see the enormous blast burst out of the church.

"What in the hell is that power!?" Rias's eyes widen in shock and worries a bit. "Gohaken…" The fallen angel backs away from him as he gives her a death glare. "How the heck do you have this much power in you!?" Then Gohaken growled loudly and two voices talk at once from him. "I am the warrior who is awakened by anger and fury. I am the one who answers the call to all of those who begged for mercy and yet you and your kind killed many just for the joy of it for sure."

He takes slow steps towards her as his fiery aura increases greatly. "I am the super saiyan Gohaken!" He yells and rushes at her and knees her stomach and shatters some of her bones upon impact. She coughs up blood and hits the wall and shatters it. She looks at him in pure fear as he gets closer to her. "You will pay for killing my friend, I will no longer show you any more mercy!"

He grabs her foot and yells loudly as he spins her around rapidly and launches her into the air and he cups his hands back. "Blazing Kamehameha!" He shoots out his hands and a huge red Kamehameha shoots out of his hands and instantly goes towards the fallen angel. Her eyes widen as she sees the attack heading towards her and she barely dodges it. He appears above her head and her eyes widen as she looks up at him. "This is for Asia!" He cups his hands together and smashes her back into the church and she shatters the floor.

He lands in front of her and places his hand in front of her face. "I hate people like you who only enjoy killing for a living. I despise you and your kind for being the cold hearted freaks that never spare the lives of others no matter if they even begged you to." A red orb appears in his hand and he smirks as the fallen angel looks at him in fear.

"_That's it boy make her suffer for killing Asia, make her die a most painful death!" _Gohaken's eyes widen and he manages to recover his eyes as some of his pure side is returning. "T-There's no way that a low class scum like you should have been able to damage me like this!" He glares at her as he makes the red orb disappear and lifts her up from her hair and she yells in pain. "Look you monster, I don't care what you call me. My father taught me to kill my enemies without any mercy so history wouldn't go any further disruptive so I plan on just ending your existence right here and right now."

He lets her go and roundhouse kicks her and she goes through the windows of the church. Then he panted slightly and fell to one knee. Kiba and Koneko rush in and lift him up. "Wow Gohaken I wasn't expecting you to bat a fallen angel that easily, also what's with the new transformation?" He looks at him and his eyes widen a bit. "I-I don't know exactly, something within me told me that this transformation is all hatred that was in me that I had stored away. I can't believe how incredible it feels, but it almost got out of control too."

"Well that's quite the news, anyways Koneko and I didn't want to get involved with your fight since the president told us not to." That immediately catches his attention and he manages to stand up on his own. "Wait you mean she actually told you to?" "Yes I did Gohaken" He turns around and sees Rias leaning against the wall of the church.

"I knew full well that you could defeat her on your own, and besides I was done with my part so I had teleported to the basement here. When I got there, I saw Kiba and Koneko fight a whole bunch of priests." Kiba looks at her as she passes by and stops in front of them. "Yea we probably wouldn't have made it out without her help."

"President look what I dragged in" Koneko drags the fallen angel behind her and lets her go in front of Rias. "You must be Reanelle, my name is Rias Gremory also known as the next head of Gremory." The fallen angel looks up at her and her eyes widen. "A Gremory!? You've got to be kidding!" Rias closes her eyes and smiles. "It's wonderful to meet you, what a shame since we don't have time to chat. Anyways it's about time you join your friends I disposed of earlier."

She drops three feathers and they slowly land in front of the fallen angel. "They were rather rude to me." "Wait so she practically killed them?" Kiba smiles and stands next to him. "Lady Rias is known for keeping it cool but she also lives up to her title as princess of annihilation." "Wow I didn't known that I was part of such a really strong group."

"Why would the heiress of Gremory do such a thing?" "Well since you asked, after that man had attacked Gohaken I figured out that multiple fallen angels would attack this town. I normally would have stayed out of it but they were consistent on attacking my group." "Wait so you did it to protect me from them?" She looks back at him and she changes her expression.

"Well look at you, I didn't really notice your new form" He looks at himself and sighs. "I have no idea what came over me, I suddenly had all of my anger flow out of me and then this happened to me. It feels so strange to have this power but yet it also calms me down a bit." "Well that does explain the sudden change in your voice and the fire energy coming out of you. So did you see this Reanelle?"

"You weren't beaten by a super saiyan apparently so there's no need to feel ashamed. You see, from what I can see and what I just heard, this new form of his is unlocked only if he lets out all of his anger from within him and gives him a critical speed and strength advantage no doubt. I may not be able to sense his strength but I can tell that he has enough power in him that can destroy pretty much anything."

The fallen angel's eyes widen and she clenches her fists. _'There's no way…how can that amount of power be in this little boy!?" _"Hey Rias I forgot to mention, when I had first activated this form I felt like a demon myself…I wanted nothing more than to kill her without any sign of mercy and to make it slow and painful. I somehow managed to calm myself down to what power remains of it."

"See that? The major reason why you lost is you underestimated him and his power." The fallen angel then turned into the girl he first saw. "Gohaken please, I know I said some mean things to you but I only needed to fulfill my role as a fallen angel, you wouldn't really harm me would you?" Rias glares at the fallen angel and Gohaken takes slow steps towards her and he growls. "Ready Koneko?" She nods and her along with Kiba were about to attack when Rias put her arm in the way to make them stop.

"Shut up you monster….I let you live long enough and I will not let you fool with my mind." His fiery aura rises again and he stretches out his arm and places his hand in front of her. A red orb appears in the palm of his hand and the fallen angel looks at him in fear. "If only you were a nice person….we could've been best friends….I hate killing, but…now you must face your fate." She screams loudly as he fires a blast at her and disintegrates her.

At that moment the twilight healing powers slowly descent to his hand and he gives it to Rias. He pants softly as he could no longer keep up with the transformation and returns to normal. A few minutes later, Gohaken holds Asia's hand as Kiba, Koneko and Rias stand back a bit and watch him. "I'm sorry to have get you all involved into this mess. I did no good in trying to protect Asia, but she knows that I never gave up on her no matter what stood in my way."

"You have nothing to apologize for Gohaken, this place is still very new to you. Now this may not make sense to you but have you ever seen this?" She pulls out a chess piece from her pocket and holds it in her hand. "A chess piece? Yea I've seen that piece but I don't see what that has to do with our current situation."

Akeno appears behind Rias from a magical circle. "Oh right that piece? It's called a bishop" Rias looks at the piece and smiles. "The bishop is supposed to protect and heal the other devils in the household. Perhaps it's a perfect time to use this." Gohaken stands and looks at Asia. "Wait so what you're saying is…" Rias nods and looks at him directly. "Our good sister will be born again in the underworld."

They placed Asia on the floor and Rias makes a magical circle underneath her. They placed the bishop piece a bit above her chest. "In the name of Rias Gremory I call to Asra Argento hear my command. Return thy soul from the shadows of death to the human realm. Rise once more as my demon servant. Rejoice for you have been given a new life. Wake as my healer"

The chess piece goes into Asia's body and she becomes covered in a red glow." Gohaken gets a bit closer to Rias. "So what exactly is supposed to happen now?" Rias smiles and looks at Asia. "Just wait" The light and the magical circle disappear and Asia's hands glow green for a few seconds. Her eyes open slowly and she sits up.

"Wow it's incredible you're alive Asia! Rias is this really Asia?" "It is Gohaken, I don't make it a habit of reviving people, but her healing powers may be useful. From here on you are her protector, after all you're the one that wanted to protect her no matter what."

Asia's eyes widen a bit as she looks at Rias along with Gohaken. "Gohaken I umm, am I really here?" He immediately hugs her and her eyes widen more as her cheeks turn bright red. "You sure are Asia, I'm so relieved that you're alive again. You're now at home" He smiles and closes his eyes.

Hours then passed and it was now morning as Gohaken's alarm went off. He groaned as he turned it off and he sat up. "Ugghh man what a hard day that was" He then looked at his clock that was on his wall and his eyes widened. "Oh man I can't believe I forgot that today I need to visit Bulma for my armor!" He jumps out of his bed and takes a quick shower. Afterwards he put on his gi and brushed his teeth.

When he was finished he ran out of his house and he stopped at a nearby house. He looked around and saw that no one was nearby as he sighed in relief. He powered up his ki and he shot up into the sky, then flies towards West City. It took him a few minutes to get there and he landed in front of Capsule Corp.

He walked inside and went into the garage area of the building. He smiled as he saw Bulma and his eyes widened as he saw a pair of crimson red power gloves that had spikes on the end and had the Capsule Corp logo in the middle. Bulma turned around and looked over at him and smiled. "Well look at you all grown up, I haven't seen you in a while. Anyways I got your message, these power gloves were the only thing that I could make that would be powerful enough to help you out big time and can withstand a whole lot of damage and pressure."

He smiled as he stood next to her and he grabbed the gloves and put them on. He instantly had his hands glow red and his eyes widened. "Wow Bulma these feel great! It feels like if I could withstand at least 30 tons of pressure with these!" He beamed happily as he got into a small stance and started to rapidly punch the air at a blinding speed. Bulma smiles as she sits down in a chair and watches him.

"You're so crazy with training just like your grandfather." He stops and smiles sheepishly and rubs his neck. "Heheh well thank you so much for these Bulma, I really need to get back to my academy now." He walks over to her and hugs her and then runs out of the building. When he reaches the outside he flies off and heads towards the building where they have club meetings.

He lands when he gets there, he lands in front of the building and walks in. He then walks into the room where they're usually at. "Hey heheh how's everyone doing today?" Rias looks over at him and smiles. "Well aren't you so cheerful today, so how are you feeling?" He sits down in the sofa across from her. "I'm actually feeling great right now, Asia's healing is really handy."

"That's great, looks like Asia is already proving how useful she can be. It's no wonder all those fallen angels felt threatened by her power." She then notices the crimson power gloves he is wearing. "Hey what are those and where did you get them?" He looks at the power glove and smiles. "Oh these? Well they're power gloves that help increase my strength and my endurance. As to where I got them, I had a special friend make from where I usually live make them for me."

She looks at the gloves carefully and blinks a few times. "Oh yea can I ask you a quick question Rias?" She looks at him and nods. "Ok so if we are each named by a chess piece does that mean all chess pieces are represented?" "Well of course"

He rubs his neck and sighs. "Oh well I guess I'll just leave the topic at that. Anyways I came to tell you something extra. In about two days from now I'll leave to go visit my grandfather in the otherworld." Rias blinked a few times and looked at him in confusion. "Otherworld? What do you mean by that?"

"Oh right, well basically the otherworld is a place where all the dead people are. The thing is almost similar to your things but way different. All the bad people go to HFIL or known as hell while all the good people go to well you know where." Her eyes widened a bit and she shook her head from being totally confused. "So what you're saying is that you can just simply go from our world into the world of the dead?"

He smiles and rubs his neck. "Well more or less, we need a being named Baba to take me to the otherworld since there is no means getting there normally. From what I've heard from my father, my grandfather apparently died twice and was revived twice." "Wait that's impossible, no one can be revived twice unless you have some type of ancient magic."

"Well about that, from where I come from there is no magic, but we have these things called dragon balls that once seven of them are collected, an eternal dragon named Shenron can be summoned and he can grant you any two wishes within his power." Rias's eyes widened and she shook a bit from the explanation. "Wow…to have a dragon grant wishes….that is an all mighty dragon that I've never even heard of."

Gohaken smiled as he stood up. "Well that's because we made sure that very few people knew about it, so only my family, home friends, you and I are the only ones that know about it. It be best if you could keep this a secret just between the two of us." Rias smiled and walked over to him and wraps her arms around his neck as she gets closer to him. He blushes slightly from the sudden physical contact from her. "Alright don't worry this will remain a secret between us only."

She then turns his head in her direction and looks at his eyes. "The princess of ruin and the super saiyan…I don't know if we could be more perfectly matched." His blush darkens and he smiles sheepishly. "Strive to be the mightiest of us I have complete faith in your abilities to do this." "Don't worry Rias I'll work really hard to be the strongest or at least the second strongest saiyan in all of history."

She gets more closer to him and she gently plants a kiss on his forehead. He blinks a few times since he couldn't say anything from the shock he had. She smiles and let's go off him. "Consider it as a spell to strengthen your stamina. You'll need better stamina in order to complete my orders and I have to stop cuddling you or our newest member will get jealous." He looks towards the door and sees Asia looking at both of them.

"Ummm what's going on?" He quickly stands up and shakes his hands in defense. "Nothing we were just talking that's all!" "Oh that's how it always starts, I know she's more prettier than me and she'll probably do things I won't so it makes sense you like her more." Then she shakes her head and pouts. "Oh I know I shouldn't be saying things like that, I'm not jealous I'm just so insecure!"

Then she starts praying for a few seconds then she immediately gets a sharp pain in her head. She yells and whines as she puts her hands on her head and she lowers down to the floor. "Ummm…Asia are you okay?" "I felt like I just had a knife run through my head." She then stands up and smiles. "Well at least I sorta feel good about being a devil, now Gohaken and I can be together forever now and it's all I ever really wanted."

He blushes slightly and rubs the back of his head. "Heheh that's nice to hear, now what's with the outfit you're wearing?" "Oh what do you like it?" He sweat drops and smiles nervously. "Uhh yea but does that mean that you go to our school now?" Rias smiles and leans against the sofa.

"It sure does, my father is on the school board so getting her enrolled as a student wasn't a problem." Gohaken looks at Rias and he blinks a few times. "Wow that's pretty neat I didn't know that." Then at that instant, the door opens and Kiba along with Koneko walk in. Then, Akeno walks in through another door with a kart that had a cake on it. "Oh good you are all here, I brought a cake so that we could officially welcome our new member."

"Gohaken…" "Hm what is it Rias?" "Great job today I was really impressed" He smiles sheepishly and laughs. "Oh thanks for saying that Rias." What they didn't know was that a phoenix was watching them from a nearby tree. "Oh wasn't that a sweet ending…..gag me." Then an evil laughter echoes through from a far away place.


	6. A Surprising Turn of Events

Hello this is SonGokuSaiyan1 and I'd like to say something. I've had someone PM some good ideas and suggestions and well one of them is to include the Red Dragon in the story. So in this chapter Gohaken will unlock the sacred gear and will slowly master it up to boosted gear. Also I plan on making Goku have his great appearance when Gohaken will Raiser.

Chapter 6: A Surprising Turn of Events

It was sunset and Gohaken walked into club room. "Hey guys I'm here" He looks in front and sees a bra and he gulps. "Oh uh I think I came at a bad moment." He closed his eyes and he was about to walk off when Koneko grabbed him by the back of his shirt. "Saw anything that you like you pervert?"

He opens his eyes and looks at her. "Look first of all I'm no pervert, second of all I closed my eyes since I know that girls need their own privacy, and three I just got here and these type of things are not in my interest." Then the water was cut off and Asia looked behind from the curtain. "Hey what's going on here?" He then looks at her and he smiles.

"Nothing's happening here Asia, I'll just step out so you can change." He looks back at Koneko then opens the door and walks out and then closes the door behind him. A few minutes later they report to the main room and Asia and Koneko sit down. Rias was sitting in her chair and looked at them. "So Rias you were saying something about an early morning training?"

"Mmm yes, your fight with the fallen angels made one thing clear, we need to get you to your peak physical form as soon as we possibly can. I'll come by to pick you up in the morning, does five sound good?" He rubs his neck and thinks for a few seconds. "Hm well I'll be training for a while so I think I can work with that time. Well anyways, I gotta send out these flyers you gave me."

Rias smiles "Perfect I'll see you soon" He smiles and nods as he walks out of the room and closes the door behind him. _'Heheh well sorry Rias but I'm going to train first so I can get stronger.' _He teleports out of the building and appears in the sky. He powers up his ki and flies towards Gohan's house in West City. After a few minutes he arrives at West City and lands in front of a big house across the street from Capsule Corp.

He knocks on the door and Videl opens the door and he gasps when she sees him. "Sweetie what are you doing here aren't you supposed to be at your school?" Gohaken rubs the back of his head and shows the famous Son grin. "Sorry mom but school let us out early and so I wanted to come visit you and dad." She smiles as she lets him in and closes the door behind him.

"So how's school going for you? Have you been making any trouble there?" He smiles and shakes his head. "Not in the slightest mom, I've got top notch grades and I've made a few friends there too." Videl sighs in relief and sits down in the sofa. "That's great to know son, anyways your father should be in his room studying on mechanics again so you should go see him and say hello."

He nods and he walks upstairs to his father's room and knocks on the door. "You can come in son I know it's you." He smiles and shakes his head as he opens the door and walks in and closes the door behind him. "Dad, I really need to talk to you about something important." Gohan felt the mood suddenly get serious and he stood up from his seat. "What's the matter son is something going on at your school?"

Gohaken looks at Gohan and nods as he clenches his fist. "I'm going to tell you everything but I don't want you to tell mother or she'll flip out and will ban me from ever returning there." Gohan knew that it was now too serious and he nods. "Don't worry kiddo your mom won't find out about a thing, now tell me what has happened."

"Well it all started a few days after when I got to the school. One day I was walking from a really hard day from school when suddenly this girl I've never met before stood in front of me and she told me that she wanted me to be her boyfriend. I was a bit shocked at first, but I felt a lot of negative energy coming from her and it turned out that she wasn't a regular girl. She was a being called a fallen angel and we both attacked each other but she left a few minutes during our fight.

The next day after school I came took a different part to get to my house when another one of the fallen angels appears and attacks me with what they call light lances. It normally wouldn't have affected me but I transformed into a super saiyan…and I had no idea that he had so much negative energy in him that it somehow corrupted my super form and my eyes turned red instead of blue and I felt more aggressive.

I killed him easily but when I felt so exhausted just from even transforming. The next day a girl called Rias grabbed my arm and told me she saw me call the fallen angel and I followed her into the school. A few hours later I was in a room with her and her friends and they told me about angels, fallen angels, and devils. To my total surprise all of them were devils."

Gohan's eyes were wide the whole time from trying to absorb all the info. He clenches his fists and he looks at Gohaken a bit angrily. "Don't tell me you're still hanging around them?!" Gohaken sighs and rubs his neck. "Sorry father but I am but there's nothing to worry about. They aren't mass murderers or anything like that. They only kill those who deserve to be killed which are mostly fallen angels.

Anyways back to what I was telling you dad, a few days later I met this girl named Asia. She was a really nice girl who didn't have any friends at all. I helped her find a nearby church and a few hours later I was sent to a house for something. I walked in since no one answered and the door was unlocked. I entered a room and saw a mass pool of blood all over the walls and on the floor. Then an exorcist priest attacked me and I managed to hold out on my own until he had caught me off guard and was about to attack me again when Asia came in and defended me.

He then began to rape her in front of me and I could take no more and I turned into a super saiyan again. I gave him a good punch that sent him through the wall but I barely turn my back to get Asia when he sent a light lance through my arm and it hurt a lot. At that moment Rias and her friends came and saved me since I had no more energy to use and I passed out. The next day I met Asia again thankfully and I decided to spend most of the day with her and we both were so happy until that same girl came back but this time she wanted Asia to go back with her.

I wouldn't let her take her easily and so we had a fight but I still ended up losing because of my weakness of not training hard enough like I should have. I managed to infiltrate the church with Rias's friends which had soon become my friends as well. To our horror we found Asia but she was slowly dying and I managed to get her back and my friends distracted al of the fallen angels so I could escape with Asia.

Asia died a few minutes later and I could no longer hold in my true rage and it all exploded out of me and I somehow reached a different transformation of the super saiyan…one that I still can't control and it fires up more energy constantly the more I am in that transformation." This had caught Gohan's attention and he was very curious to see his new transformation.

"Alright son I want to see your transformation now but out of the house of course." Gohaken's eyes widen but he silently nods. Gohan opens his window and they both fly out of it and land in the park not too far from their house. Gohaken lands in in front of Gohan and jumps back to give some space in between them. "Alright dad here goes nothing"

He clenches his fists and he yells loudly as transforms into the fiery super saiyan. Gohan's eyes widen and his jaw drops open. "S-Son this is the super saiyan that you transformed into!?" Gohaken's eyes are red and he looks at him and his voice got a bit deeper. "Yea dad this is the form I unlocked within me after seeing the death of Asia…I just couldn't hold it in."

He sees a flashback of her dying with a smile and his ki intensifies as his aura gets bigger and brighter. Gohan takes a step back as he sees his aura intensify. "Wow son you were right, you definitely need to control this new form or else its power could get way out of hand even for you to handle."

Gohaken nods as he clenches his fists tighter and he growls. "I know that's why I came here dad. I want you to train me for as much as my body can handle. I don't care if my bones break I will get stronger and I need your help." Gohan smiles and he stretches. "Alright then son get ready then HAAAA!" He transforms into his super saiyan 2 form and Gohaken's eyes widen.

"Alright then son get ready for your training" Gohaken smirks and nods as they both float upwards then they begin to clash their attacks. They match blow for blow and they keep increasing their speed to the point that they are practically invisible to human eyes. Gohan's eyes widen a bit as he dodges Gohaken's punch. _'Incredible he can keep up with super saiyan 2 with that form. Let's see how long it can last' _

Gohaken blocks Gohan's leg with his left elbow and he flies back and fires multiple ki blasts. Gohan smiles as he blocks and deflects all of the ki blasts and fires a Kamehameha at him. Gohaken blocks it with one hand and sends it upwards to the space. Gohaken disappears from sight and Gohan looks around. He barely dodges the fist from Gohaken and he turns around and sees a red Kamehameha fired at him.

His eyes widen and he blocks it with one hand and launches his own Kamehameha at it and the beams go against each other into a stalemate. Gohaken smirked and shot more power into his Kamehameha and slowly overpowered Gohan's Kamehameha. Gohan smiled and did the same thing and their blasts then exploded and both of them were sent flying back a bit.

"Impressive son you're actually able to keep up with your old dad." Gohaken smiles as he looks at his hands. "It's thanks to these power gloves Bulma made for me. With these on I can keep up with your strength dad and I don't plan on losing so easily." His aura started to skyrocket and he yelled loudly as he dashed towards Gohan and threw a strong punch. Gohan blocked his punch with his right elbow and the shockwave echoed throughout the whole city.

They continued to trade blows and dodge each other's attacks. Gohaken smiles as he gives Gohan a hard blow to the stomach and Gohan growls a bit and roundhouse kicks him away. They both stop and look at each other. Then suddenly, Gohaken holds his left arm and he gasps as a red armor with sharp edges and claws along with a green circle in the middle appeared in his arm.

His eyes and Gohan's eyes widen as they look at the thing that had appeared out of nowhere and had attached to his arm. "W-What the heck is this thing!?" Then the green light glowed brightly and began to talk. "I am the Red Dragon from the legends, I was surprised to see such a being such as yourself with that much power within you that I decided to fuse myself in you and grant you the ability to use this sacred gear that you now have. "

His eyes widen and he looks at his left arm. "So this is a sacred gear huh?" After a few hours of training with Gohan along with explaining him about sacred gears, they went back home and Gohaken told Videl and Gohan goodbye as he flew back to his house. By then his arm went back to normal and he had gotten into a small conversation with the Red Dragon about his sacred gear and how it could be turned into a boosted gear.

He then remembered that he had to go send out the flyers and he smacked his forehead with his hand for barely remembering that now. He increased his flying speed and he went on to deliver the flyers. After he finished he returned to the club and sighed heavily as he walked in. "Geez I never want to see that person again…." He shivered at the thought and shook his head.

He looked over at Rias and she looked up to him with a smile. "Well I see you're done with your delivery but, why in the world did you take so long?" He rubbed the back of his head as he closed the door behind him. "Well you see….I went to go see my parents first and I had to do something with my father so it took me a while and I delivered the flyers a bit later than planned heheh."

Rias eyed him suspiciously and stood up from her seat. "Well in any case I wanted to tell you something important." He stretched a bit and smiled. "Really? Tell me now Rias" She smiled at him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Heh alright but first we need to head over to your house." He blinked a few times and nodded as he was even more curious.

After few minutes of walking they made it to their house and his eyes widened a bit as he saw Asia in front of his door with a few boxes. "Oh umm hey Asia what are you doing here and who do these boxes belong to?" Asia smiled sweetly at him and looked at Rias and she gave a small nod.

"Well lady Rias is going to tell you the reason I'm here and these boxes are all mine. I really didn't think I'd had this much stuff." Gohaken looked over at the boxes and picked one up. "Well why did you bring them over to my house?"

Rias smiled and picked up a box as well. "Well Gohaken starting from today Asia is going to be moving in with you." His cheeks turned a light shade of red and he backed up to his door. "W-Wait hold on now I didn't even get to agree on anything!" Rias closed her eyes and giggled. "Well it was nice of you to let me stay with you."

"Well Gohaken when I asked her where she wanted to live the first thing she said was Gohaken's house." Gohaken sweat dropped and sighed as he knew very well he couldn't just deny her. "Oh alright hmm…well I do have a spare room next to mine so I guess she can use that as her room. Okay Asia you can officially stay here at my place." She smiled and her eyes beamed up and she hugged him tightly. "Oh thank you so much Gohaken!"

His cheeks darkened a bit from all the sudden attention he was getting. "Heheh your welcome Asia, anyways let's take your stuff upstairs." He grabbed the last two boxes and put them on top of the one he had already picked up and walked inside along with Rias and Asia. He and Rias took her stuff upstairs into the empty room.

Gohaken sighed and rubbed the back of his head. _'Since when did I become the girl magnet?' _(Girl magnet means a person who attracts females) The following day, Asia attended her first day at school. "Hello my name is Asia, I'm feeling a bit like a fish out of water but I'm glad to be here."

Mostly all the guys looked at her with so much interest and started whispering a lot about her. Gohaken was clearly in his own trance as he was looking out the window. He had a small flashback from training with Gohan when the sacred gear had appeared to him. "Being in a new school and in a new town is a bit rough but luckily I'm staying with Gohaken."

All the guys looked over at Gohaken angrily and he still wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings. Two guys lifted him up and started shaking him back and forth like crazy which made him snap out of his trance. "You lucky punk man you get to be with the hottest girl in the school and now you go ahead and live with the new cute Blondie!?"

Gohaken groaned and his face was turning a bit red from both embarrassment and almost being sick from all the shaking. "Hey stop it guys ughh… it's not my fault I'm a great friend to Asia that she wanted to go ahead and live with me." He then looked over at Asia and smiled as he saw that she was beginning to make friends with some of the girls there.

"Oh Asia you're so lucky you actually get to live with Gohaken!" "Yea girl he's so charming and romantic ooohh I wish I could be you right now!" Gohaken's face was completely red and he hoped that the day would be over soon. Soon the day had gone past and it had turned into night. Gohaken was walking along the side walk along with Asia as she held onto his right arm.

'_I wonder if I ever did anything to make Asia this attached to me. I can hardly even try to move her off my arm since I don't want to make her feel bad. Awww….why does this have to happen to me?' _He looked down at Asia and smiled as he ruffled her hair. "So Asia are you tired?' She giggled and shook her head. "No I'm wide awake from the excitement of knowing that everyone at school was so nice to me especially those two boys that were well ….shaking you."

Gohaken sweat dropped and he sighed heavily. "Whatever you do ….stay away from them, they are the biggest perverts in this school that I know of." Asia looked up at him and got a bit nervous. "Oh umm okay" It took them a few minutes to get to the club. They walked in and Gohaken closed the door behind them.

"Hey Rias Asia and I are back and….umm hello? Rias are you alright?" He saw that Rias was in a small trance before she shook her head and looked at him. "Oh I'm sorry I guess I spaced out there for a little bit." They talked for a while as Akeno, Koneko and Kiba showed up and they decided that Asia should form a pact.

"Hey Rias I think it's for the best if I take Asia's place. I know full well that she hasn't been around this place long enough to know her way around." Rias nodded and for that night he had to make a pact. The following day after school he and Rias had went to make a pact with a girl dressed up in a samurai outfit.

After they were done they returned to the club room and Gohaken yawned. "Oh man was that killer…strange fashion they wore and such an odd way to show love. Maybe I'll understand it when I become a bit older. Rias looked over at him and smiled as the others showed up. "Well Gohaken you're silly do you know that? Well in any case I think you deserve this."

She wrapped her arms around him as she hugged him. Gohaken's eyes widened as he looked at Rias and his cheeks turned a bright red from the sudden hug. Asia's eyes widened and she let out a small gasp. "U-Umm Rias, I-I thank you for this sudden gift but I think it's time for me to go home." She nods as she slowly let go of him and smiled.

He looked at everyone and chuckled as he waved goodbye and he left the club room. Akeno looked over at Rias and she knew how she felt. _'There's no way, like lady Rias is totally into him.' _Gohaken looked at his left arm and he smiled. "Alright I'll master this thing so it can help me out big time!" He laughed as he powered up and flew towards his home.


	7. Gohaken's Troubled Mind

Hello everyone this is SonGokuSaiyan1 here again with some extra news. I don't plan on making any new stories until I finish Dragon Metroid Z and Goku's Smashing Adventures since they are my top priority. I cannot say the same for this story since I have to keep up into season 3 that has recently aired this year. Also, I have gotten at least 10-20 Goku lemon requests in total and I can only plan on doing some of them and not all. (Example Goku and Supergirl I can do but not Goku and Elsa from Frozen since they really couldn't work out.) Well in any case read and enjoy chapter 7.

Chapter 7: Gohaken's troubled mind

Gohaken looked around and saw that everything was surrounded by a shade of red. "Huh what's going on where am I?" He then hears some type of crying and he looks to his left to see that the two guys that were shaking him in class were crying and were wearing tuxedos. He looks at himself and his eyes widened. "What the!? Why am I wearing a tuxedo too!?" He looked to his right and he saw Videl crying and Gohan holding her close to him and he smiled at Gohaken. "Man we're so happy to see to see that you're getting married son!"

His eyes widened even more and his mouth opens. "M-Married!? What the heck is going on!?" "No more of looking at other girls Gohaken." He turns around and sees Rias next to him in a wedding gown and he gasps in shock. _'T-There's no way! There's no way that I can be marrying Rias!' _"You may now kiss the bride" Gohaken eyes widen as he sees Rias turn around to face him and leans in slowly. _'This isn't happening!' _

"_**THIS IS WHERE YOUR DREAM ENDS!" **_Rias disappears and Gohaken blinks a few times. "Where did she go?...Wait….I know that voice." He turns around and he sees an enormous red eye appear in front of him. "_**YOU HAVE AFTER ALL I AM INSIDE YOU." **_ Gohaken backs away as fire emerges from everywhere and a dragon emerges from it. "Who are you!?" "_**I AM THE ONE WHO APPEARED TO YOU WHEN YOU WERE FIGHTING THAT MAN A WHILE AGO. I MERELY WANTED TO TALK TO MY PARTNER THAT I WILL FIGHT ALONG SIDE WITH FROM THIS MOMENT FORWARD." **_

"Partner? Wait so you're the one that made that sacred gear appear on my left arm?" The dragon nods and his eyes glow brighter. Gohaken yelled out as a green light appeared on his left arm and glowed brightly. Gohaken shot his eyes open and he sat up and breathed heavily as he started sweating. He looked around and saw that it was night and he was still in his room. "What the heck was all that about?" He looked at his left arm and he clenched his fist tightly.

Later when they had gone to school, Gohaken yawned in his class and he rubbed his eyes. _'Man that weird dream I had kept me up for a while. I couldn't even sleep for half the night and I'm so tired and sleepy.' _Asia looked at Gohaken with a worried expression. "Gohaken are you alright?" He yawns and he nods. "Yea I'm fine, it's just that I'm really tired since I couldn't get much sleep last night." "Oh too bad, if I only knew that then I could have gone to your room and kept you company so you could have gone to sleep."

Gohaken smiles and rubs the back of his head. "Oh yea that reminds me, I forgot to thank you for waking me up since I had slept in." Asia smiled sweetly at him. "Oh it was no problem, I was just wondering why you weren't up so I went to your room and I saw you still sleeping so I had to wake you up." After classes were over mostly everyone met up at the club. Gohaken was sitting down on the floor and he yawned as he sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Akeno looked over at him and tilted her head. "Hey what's up with Gohaken today? He's not his usual self for some reason."

Asia stood next to Akeno and leaned in closer to her ear. "Well Gohaken said he couldn't get much sleep last night and he's been kinda like this the whole time at school." Rias leaned on her desk and smiled. "Well maybe Gohaken deserves a little sleep time with me." At that Gohaken blushed and he immediately stood up. "I'm good now I'm totally awake!" Akeno and Asia giggle at his sudden reaction.

A few minutes later everyone except for Rias and Akeno started walking out of the building. "Oh Gohaken you looked so funny when lady Rias said she wanted to have some sleeping time with you." His cheeks turned a bit red and he looked at his hands. "You know what's funny?" Rias who was looking through the window, turned around to see Akeno sitting down on the sofa.

"It's the reviews we had gotten, they're all positive about him and say 'I had fun' or 'I had a really good time thanks for sending him', but out of all of them he still hasn't made one pact yet. Oh well at least he's good at hanging out right?" Rias smiled and nodded. After hours later it had become night and Gohaken and Asia were at his house. Gohaken sighed heavily and he rubbed his neck.

"Well today has been a really rough day on me. Oh well starting tomorrow I'll start training really hard so I can master this sacred gear thing and to make my father proud. Maybe a quick shower will help me cool my mind off." He walked towards the bathroom and opened the door. His eyes widened as he saw Asia completely naked. His cheeks turned red and he covered his eyes with his hands. "Oh man I'm so sorry Asia I didn't know you were here and I wanted to take a quick shower."

Asia's cheeks flushed and she looked away as she saw him. Gohaken turned around and was about to leave when Asia grabbed his arm. "Ummm I'm so sorry…I've never seen a handsome guy like you just…see me like this. Oh I'm all fluttered now I'm sorry." Gohaken removes his hand from his eyes and he looks at her. "Hey it's okay I'm the one who should be apologizing, after all I'm the one who walked in on you."

Asia looked back at him and gulped slightly. "Well should we make the most of it?" "Umm I don't really think I should I mean you're a nice girl and ummm." His cheeks darkened and he was about to lose it. _'Oh man why is it so hard to talk to her straight without stuttering!?' _Asia's cheeks darkened as well and she felt even more nervous. "W-Well they say taking a shower together can bring people closer to each other."

Gohaken gulped as he knew where this was heading. Asia suddenly got really close to him and she was now against his chest. He began to sweat nervously as his face turned red and he tried to think of something to give him a chance to escape. _'Oh man I can't keep this up for much longer I need to get out of here!' _He gulped and he suddenly ran out of the bathroom and he went to his room and he closed the door behind him.

He breathed heavily and managed to calm down. "Oh man that was too close for comfort, I can't believe that just had to happen." At that moment, a red circle appeared in front of him and Rias stepped out of it. Gohaken looked at her and saw a bit of worry in her face. "Hey Rias is something the matter?" She suddenly ran to him and pinned him to the floor. "Please Gohaken I need you to take me."

His cheeks went back to dark red and he started sweating nervously. Rias blushed heavily and her facial expression turned serious. "I need you to take my virginity and I need you to do it now." "H-H-Hey w-wait a minute Rias this is so sudden I don't even know what to think or say!" She got up and she turned off the lights and started taking her clothes off. _'What's up with everyone!? First I accidentally walk in on Asia and everything gets so complicated and now Rias wants me to take her virginity!?' _

"I've given this a lot of thought and there is no other way." She gets closer to him and she gets on top of him. "W-Wait Rias, why are you suddenly trying to do this with me!?" Rias then takes her bra off and Gohaken's face turns red. "W-Well you're a virgin to right?" "Y-Yea I am but you still didn't exactly answer my question." Rias grabs his hand and places it on her breast. "I-I'm a little nervous about this myself Gohaken but I Really want to do this with you."

He gulps and he starts sweating nervously. "R-Rias with all due respect I just don't think this is a good idea." Rias gets a bit sad and almost tears up. "Does that mean you're choosing to deny me?" Gohaken blushed more and he didn't know what to say. "I-I don't know Rias but this is just so sudden." At that moment a light emerged in his room and both Rias and Gohaken look towards it.

A woman emerges from the light and looks at Rias. "Really Rias you are here with this boy? You know Sir Zecks is going to be terribly disappointed in you." Rias moved away from Gohaken and he sat up. "Hey hold up who's this Sir Zecks guy?" Rias gets up and put her clothes back on. "She means my older brother." _'Wait hold on Rias has an older brother? I wonder how come she never told me that.' _

"Pardon the interruption, my name is Grephia and I'm also in the service in the Gremory family. We'll get out of your way now." Rias sighed and leaned in closer to him. "I'm so sorry Gohaken I haven't been in my right mind tonight, let's just forget about this?" He nods and Rias smiles sweetly at him. "Gohaken? You mean this is him?"

"Yes this is him he is my pawn." The lady looks at him and shows a bit of interest in him. "Ahh the one who is able to use a transformation. Such a gear type is unheard of." Gohaken rubs the back of his head and nods. "Yea that's me alright." Rias leans in and gives Gohaken a small kiss on his cheek and disappears with the lady.

In the morning, Gohaken and Asia were walking towards the club building. Asia was really worried about him since he hasn't said a word the whole morning and he was thinking too much about the incident that happened yesterday night. _'What's going on? Why was Rias acting so strangely last night? Who was that lady and what did she want from Rias?' _He kept pondering those same questions over and over in his head. A few minutes later Kiba tagged along with them and Asia whispered to him about what was going on with Gohaken.

Kiba looked a bit worried as well. "Hey Gohaken what's bugging you?" Gohaken had snapped out of his trance and he looked back at him. "Well, it's something more about Rias than me." He told Kiba about the lady and he sighed. "Well I guess it's more house of Gremory problems." They walk into the building and enter the room. Gohaken sees the same lady from before standing in front of Rias's desk and Rias more serious than ever.

At that moment a big orange circle appeared in the middle of the room. A man steps out of the circle and looks at them. "Ahh Riser has finally appeared in the human world." Gohaken clenches his fists and makes a low growl. _'Something's off about this guy that I don't like. I better keep my guard up just in case.' _ "I've come all this way to see you my beloved Rias."

"Alright so who's this guy?" Rias stands up from her seat. "This gentleman is lord Rise Phoenix, he is a pure blooded devil from noble birth, 3rd heir of the house of Phoenix." Gohaken looks at Riser and glares at him. "So this means?" "It means he is the fiancée of the next head of the house of Gremory." At this Gohaken tried to keep calm but his saiyan blood boiled ready for combat.

A few minutes later Akeno had given Riser tea and Rias had sat next to him. _'Dammit I have no idea why I hate this guy so much! There's no way Rias would get married to him!' _Riser starts rubbing Rias's legs. Rias stands up and closes her eyes. "That's enough Riser let it go. Why don't you understand I don't have any intentions on marrying you?" Rias and Riser start back talking to each other for a few seconds before he stands up and places his hand on her chin.

The lady intervenes and tells them that they have to settle it with a raiding game. They both agree and Riser laughs when Rias tells him that Koneko, Gohaken, Akeno and Kiba are her team. He snaps his fingers and an orange magic circle appears in the room and a lot of women appear from it. Gohaken clenches his fists tightly when Riser kisses one of his women.

"You….you're a no good two faced bastard who thinks he's the best and he can get anything he wants. You're nothing but a disgrace!" Everyone in the room looks at Gohaken and their eyes widen. "How dare you…it would be best that you know your place when you talk to me." "I don't take orders from idiots like you, I only take orders from my family and Rias!"

He raises his left arm and a red spiky armor with claws and a green light in the middle of the hand appears on his arm. Rias's eyes widened more and she looked at him in shock. _'When did he have the Red Dragon Emperor with him?' _"I hate your kind and I'm going to show you your place!" He rushes at him when suddenly a girl with a staff appeared in front of him. "Oh so you want to interfere huh? Then show me what you got!"

She reacts quickly and sends her staff forward, but Gohaken blocked it easily with his left hand. Everyone looked in surprise especially the girl and Riser. "Is that the best you had? Oh well then I guess I need to teach you your place." He grabbed her arm and he threw her across the room at a fast speed and she hit the wall hard and she fell to the floor. Riser looked at him in surprise and curiosity. "My my it seems you're quicker on your feet than I thought but no matter I have better things to attend to." Gohaken growls and Rias gets in front of him.

"Gohaken I'm here please calm down. Grephia tell my brother that I agree to the raiding game. Believe me Riser when I say we will annihilate you." Riser chuckles and he disappears in a magic circle along with Grephia. Gohaken looks at his arm and he transforms into the fiery super saiyan. "Believe me Rias I will make him pay big time for messing with you. Our training begins today!"


	8. Gohaken's Training Begins

Hello everyone this is SonGokuSaiyan1 here again with a quick note. I'm glad that people had corrected me on two names. Instead of Sir Zecks it is SirZechs and instead of Grephia it is Grayfia. Now I would like all of you to stick with this story for a while and I would really appreciate to know what you would like to see in the story or what you would like to see happen in the story. Now without further due, enjoy chapter 8.

Chapter 8: Gohaken's Training Begins

Gohaken was in his base form with the sacred gear and had been punching and kicking the air rapidly. Everyone else had been watching him everyone now and then and were impressed by his speed. Rias and Asia were the main ones repeatedly watching him train. _'I will get stronger no matter what! Wait….what's that strange energy I'm feeling….it seems familiar to me.' _At that moment, a short lady sitting on a crystal orb landed slowly in front of Gohaken and made everyone stop training to watch.

"Oh boy was it a bit hard tracking you down boy, anyways I'm here on a message from Goku." Gohaken's eyes widened and he smiled. "Really!? What did he say!?" Baba smiled at him for having the same enthusiasm Goku had. "Well he said he wanted to train you since he has been watching you for a while now. So he asked me if I could take you to the otherworld at least for today."

Rias looked at them and glared at Baba. "Hold on a minute Gohaken is in the middle of his own training right now." Baba looked over at Rias and made a small chuckle. "Yes I see that but this training he has to do with Goku is special and I will take him." Gohaken looks over at Rias and smiled. "Hey don't worry Rias I'll still be training and I promise to come back stronger than ever."

Rias smiled and nodded. "Alright then you can go but be back before sunset." Gohaken nods and he places his hand on Baba's shoulder and they disappear. Everyone looked around and blinked. "Wow…where did they go so fast?" Gohaken and Baba appeared on King Kai's planet and Gohaken smiled. "Thanks for bringing me here Baba, you have no idea how much I've wanted to see grandpa." Baba chuckled and floated away.

At that moment, King Kai came out from his house and smiled at Gohaken. "Oh so the young saiyan finally arrived. Well good for you, Goku was so eager to train with you." Gohaken smiles sheepishly and Goku runs out of King Kai's house towards Gohaken. "Hey it's great to see you Gohaken!" Gohaken looks towards Goku and his smile widens and he hugs Goku. "Grandpa! I finally get to see you again!" Goku laughed sheepishly and hugged him back.

"Yea it's been a while and boy have you grown up big. You look a lot like me when I was your age." Gohaken grins and separates from him. "Heh all of that aside grandpa, I really need to start training with you." Goku nods and then he sees the sacred gear on his left arm. "Hey how come you're wearing that? I though Halloween was in a few months from now." King Kai sighs and stands next to Gohaken. "Well Goku that thing in his arm is what they call a 'sacred gear'. It is special among certain people that live on Earth that give them some unique abilities. The one Gohaken has here is from a Red Dragon from legends."

Gohaken's eyes widened as he didn't know that he had known so much about that. "Oh well I didn't know that…anyways I saw the day you were training with Gohan and I'm quite impressed that you found a new super saiyan that could keep up with Gohan as a super saiyan 2." Gohaken smiles and he jumps a few feet back. "Yea, grandpa I want to fight you at your best!" Goku grinned and King Kai sweat dropped. "Oh boy I guess that saiyan spirit really does run in the blood line."

"Yea but Gohaken are you sure about this? I don't think you're ready yet to handle a super saiyan 3." Gohaken looks at his hands and clenches his fists. "Grandpa…I want to be the strongest I can and I need to help out my friends at a match we have in a few days." Goku understands him and smiles. "Alright then get ready grandson." King Kai runs inside his house and Goku transforms into a super saiyan 1, then 2, then he yells at the top of his lungs and transforms into a super saiyan 3.

Gohaken's eyes widened and he got chills down his spine. _'W-Wow…this is the power of a super saiyan 3!? This is incredible! I need all the strength I can get to match up to that power!' _Gohaken transforms into the fiery super saiyan and suddenly the sacred gear shouted 'BOOST!' Goku and Gohaken looked at it and wondered what had happened. _**'DO NOT FEAR I SHALL LEND YOU MY POWER TO HANDLE HIS. IN ORDER TO SUMMON OUT ALL OF MY POWER YOU NEED TO REACH DEEP INTO YOUR FEELINGS AND FIND THE ANGER IN WHAT YOU ARE FIGHTING FOR!'**_

Gohaken closes his eyes and pictures the image of seeing Riser first rubbing Rias's legs and then when he had kissed one of his women. Gohaken growled and he shot his eyes open. "Alright grandpa let's do this!" He powers up and he rushes at him. Goku disappears when Gohaken throws a punch at him. Gohaken stops and turns around and barely blocks Goku's punch with his right arm. _'Man he's too fast I can hardly keep up to that speed!' _

Goku then grabbed Gohaken's arm and he kicked him in the gut. Gohaken coughed up a bit of blood and Goku let him go and he went crashing against the ground all the way to King Kai's car. Gohaken stands up and growls as the sacred gear shouts out 'BOOST!' again. Gohaken cupped his hands back and Goku charged at him. "Blazing….KAMEHAMEHA!" He shoots his hands forward and an enormous red blast emerges from his hands and heads towards Goku. Goku stopped in his tracks and blocked the blast with both hands. _'Wow this Kamehameha feels as strong as my super saiyan 2 Kamehameha.' _

Goku deflected it to the clouds and Gohaken took advantage and closed in on him and punched him in the face. Goku grunted slightly and smirked at Gohaken. "Come on Gohaken I know you can do better than that." Gohaken jumps back and looks at his left arm. "Okay listen up Red Dragon I need to use your powers now!" The sacred gear changed into a boosted gear as the clawed armor grew bigger and the sharper and the claws changed to a darker red as it shouted 'EXPLOSION!'

Gohaken felt the power in his arm increase tremendously and he smiled. "Alright now it's time to properly use this!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and a red blast emerged out of him. When it disappeared Goku's eyes widened in shock and amazement. Gohaken now had two red sharp armor pieces on his bottom portion of his legs along with another sharp claw armor on his right arm and wore a red helmet armor and his eyes were partially green. Gohaken looked at himself and smiled as he was pleased with the results.

"Alright grandpa now's it time to get serious!" He vanishes and throws a punch at Goku. Goku easily blocked it and both disappeared and began to trade blows at a blinding speed. The echoes of their fists colliding sent massive shockwaves all over King Kai's planet. Both stopped in midair and Goku smiled. "Wow Gohaken whatever happened to you sure gave you one heck of a boost up! You're about as strong as I am now but only using 10% of my power."

Gohaken smiled as he knew that meant that he had gotten stronger already. "Alright grandpa I'm really happy to hear that. Now let's continue training I will not go down easily and I will never give up no matter what!" Goku nodded and they both clashed their fists together. They continued training for the whole time until 1 hour before sunset. Goku was sitting down on the ground with his shirt being half torn from the extensive training. Gohaken was on the floor panting heavily and had his shirt half torn as well.

Gohaken sat up and smiled as he looked over at Goku. "Thanks for training me grandpa, I feel much stronger already." Goku nods and he hands him a senzu bean. Gohaken takes it and they both eat their respective senzu beans. A half an hour later, Baba came to the planet and she took Gohaken back to the Earth. King Kai had been watching most of the battle and he stood behind Goku. "Wow Goku I am impressed, that grandson of yours sure is similar to you in more ways than just appearances.

Goku nodded and smiled as he was really proud of him. Gohaken had now arrived inside a place he didn't really know. He told Baba that he felt Rias's energy there so she had left him in that place. He walked inside and saw Akeno, Asia, Kiba, Rias, and Koneko sitting in chairs around a medium circle table. Asia had looked up and smiled as she saw him. "Gohaken you're back!" Everyone stopped talking and looked over to where she was looking and they saw Gohaken standing in front of the door.

"Heheh hey everyone I'm back from training." Asia then started to worry when she saw that his shirt was halfway torn. "Oh Gohaken are you alright!? What happened!?" He rubs the back of his head and smiles. "Calm down Asia I'm okay, I was just doing extensive training with Goku in the otherworld and well we kinda took it to far because I wanted to push beyond my limits." Rias shook her head and got up. "I see that it's good that you wanted to train a lot but you shouldn't put too much pressure onto your body."

Gohaken nods and he walks over to them. _'I can't let them know that Goku is my grandfather just yet, I want them to see him first when I take them to visit him.' _Rias smiled and sat back down and Gohaken sat next to Kiba. "Well how did you're training go Gohaken?" He smiles and tells them everything that happened and they were all surprised that he was able to use the Red Dragon's power for a transformation boost. Then Rias told him of how everyone was training and how each one of them were slowly mastering their abilities.

A few hours later mostly everyone went to sleep except for Rias and Gohaken. He yawned and slowly opened the door to Asia's room. He walked over to her and he gently shook her. "Hey Asia wake up I need to tell you something." Asia woke up and sat up to look at him. "Gohaken?" He placed a finger on his lips to signal her to be quiet. "I need you to keep it low Asia we wouldn't want to wake up the others. I need you to come with me so I can do a little bit of extra training."

Asia's eyes widened and a few seconds later they were both out in the forest are behind the huge mansion. Gohaken looks at Asia and smiles. "Alright Asia I need you to be able to heal me since I'm going to do some extensive training." Asia nodded and Gohaken flew up to the air and started doing a combination of punches and kicks. A few minutes later he had fired his blazing Kamehameha at the earth and then he reappeared on the ground and he stopped the blast with his hands.

Gohaken sent it back to the sky and he panted slightly. "Well I can't really do anymore since I don't want to wake up everyone else so I think I'll call it a night." Asia stood next to him and healed him and they both went back into the building. Asia decided to go ahead and go back to sleep while Gohaken chose not to sleep. He was about to head up the stairs, until he saw Rias going down the stairs and looks at him. "Gohaken what are you still doing up at this hour?"

Gohaken rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "Well I can't really go to sleep since I'm not tired so I might as well stay up for a bit longer." Rias smiled and walked over to him. "Well then what perfect timing, I needed to talk to you about something anyway." Gohaken and Rias walked out and stayed in a small mini shrine of sorts (I don't really know how it's called). "Hmm so that's the battle plan we're going with?" He leans back against one of the pillars and crosses his arms.

"It is, but it's not a very good one I'm afraid…according to this manual, we still have a lot to be worried about." She looks over to him and wonders why he seems to be a bit more relaxed than a few hours ago. "Hmm…well you're right about that but don't worry Rias I'm sure we'll still come out on top no matter what." Rias shook her head and she made a small frown. "We really don't know that for sure, after all we are going up against Riser and he is a part of the phoenix family. They have a special thing about them such as immortality."

Gohaken's eyes widened and he looked at Rias. "Immortality? You gotta be joking right?" "Not even in the slightest, he can regenerate after an attack…he's practically invincible." Gohaken clenched his fists tightly and he growls. "Nothing nor no one is invincible, everything and everyone has a weakness whether it is easy to spot or not. No matter what Rias I guarantee that Rises will go down and will go down big time."

Rias sighed and she stood up from where she sat and walked over to a nearby pillar and leaned against it. She then talked about how she was never referred to as Rias and how her title and her house always came before her. "I take pride in my house but when it comes to subject of marriage, I want to share my love with someone who loves me as Rias, not by how my status could improve their life."

Gohaken smiled and slowly floated towards her and landed in front of her. "Hey Rias I like you for who you are and not by anything else. You're a really special person that I can look up to when I'm feeling down. You're the one that made all of this possible for me to achieve my new powers that I can use to help my family and friends including you. I just hope that one day I can pay you back for this."

Rias's eyes widened as her cheeks turned a bright shade of red as she looked at him. She smiled and hugged him which caught him off guard. "That's very sweet of you but you need to get some rest now both your body and mind have been through a lot today. I'll stay by your side until you fall asleep." Gohaken smiled and he returned the hug and placed his head on her shoulder.

After a few hours it was morning and everyone was out in a part close to the mansion. Rias smiled at Gohaken and so did Akeno. "Okay Gohaken since you said you've trained a lot yesterday with this person called Goku I think we would all like to see your strength." Gohaken nods and a blue aura surrounds him and makes small wind circles under his feet. _'Alright all that training has gotten me stronger but I think I should try this training on my normal form. What good would I be if I only kept relying on my super forms to help me?' _

"Alright Kiba do you think you can partner up with Gohaken?" "Sure I have no problem with that." Kiba stands a few feet away from Gohaken and they look at each other. "Alright Kiba I want to see how well you can do against this technique." He summons his boosted gear and glares at it. "Alright you better give me your strength." It shouted 'BOOST!' seven times before it shouted 'EXPLOSION!' and he was surrounded in a red aura. Asia's eyes widened and she stayed close to Akeno. "W-What is he doing?"

Rias was watching carefully and Kiba rushed at him. "HAAAAA!" He shot his hand forward and an enormous red blast shot out of his hands. Kiba's eyes widened and he barely dodged the blast and it zoomed past him and it destroyed the nearby mountain into pieces. Everyone covered their faces as rocks past them from the blast and soon stopped after a few seconds. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw the mountain had been destroyed.

"Nice job Gohaken that was a very powerful attack you just did there." Kiba nodded and Gohaken smiled sheepishly. "Yea sorry there Kiba I wasn't expecting to let out that much energy into the blast." "Yea but man that was the best attack I've ever been thrown at." He looks at the wooden sword he had in his hands and it broke in half. "Well I can say that I'm ready for the raiding game. We're going to show Riser that we're a team that can't be beaten so easily."

"Gohaken you are essential for our plan, we need you at your best in order to win. You must believe in us and especially in yourself." Gohaken nods and he looks at them. "I think you all need to see the extent of my power." Gohaken yells at the top of his lungs and a red light engulfed him. When it disappeared, Gohaken was a fiery super saiyan with parts of the Red Dragon armor on him. His eyes had changed to green and a fast fiery aura surrounded him. Everyone's eyes widened and Rias was the most shocked.

"So this is…the transformation you told us about?" Gohaken looks at her and nods. "Yea this new power is incredible, it's a bit overwhelming but it's nothing I can't handle." He then places a hand on his forehead and closes his eyes. _'Hey Gohaken can you hear me? It's me your grandpa, I have something to tell you.' _'What is it that you need to tell me grandpa?'_ 'Well it's kind of a secret but all I can tell you is that I'll be seeing you really soon again.' _Gohaken nods and he opens his eyes and everyone looks at him. "Hey Gohaken are you okay? You sorta spaced out on us for a bit there." He smiles and returns to normal. "I'm alright everyone, I was just talking telepathically with someone." Asia's eyes widened and she got closer to him. "You can speak telepathically!? Since when could you do that?"

Gohaken chuckles and he pats her head. "Well yes I can speak telepathically with just anyone and I could do it since I was 12." Rias was even interested in his ability. "Hmm now that I think of it I believe we can use your telepathic speaking to our advantage. We can use it to communicate with each other without drawing out too much attention." Gohaken nods at the idea and smiles. "Alright then now that's settled let's continue training."


	9. The Raiding Games Begin

Hello everyone this is SonGokuSaiyan1 here again with the next chapter. I would like to add that this story has quickly gotten 2k views and that really makes me feel great to see that many people read my story. Well I also had great suggestions by someone named Super Kamehameha on fanfic so I'd like to give him a shout out for that. His idea was for Gohaken to eventually unlock balance breaker and use it with his super form and it could turn to gold instead of the usual dark red. Well without further a due once again, enjoy chapter 9.

Chapter 9: The Raiding Games Begin

Gohaken was sitting on his bed and he was watching the clock on his wall. _'There's only an hour left before the raiding games start. I'm not the least bit nervous, but I should stick to Rias's plan no matter what happens. I've trained my butt off to get this far and I will not let my teammates down!' _Suddenly, there was a small knock on his door that caught his attention. "G-Gohaken are you in there? Do you mind if I come in?"

"Heh of course not Asia you can come in." The door slowly opens and Asia walks in. Gohaken looks at her and he blinks in surprise "Wow Asia I haven't seen you wear that in a while, what made you decide to wear it again?" She blushed and she looked away with a smile. "Well…I thought my habit might make me feel a bit more confident. Rias said it was okay if it made me feel comfortable. Do you mind if I stay here with you?"

Gohaken shakes his head and smiles as he pats a seat next to him. Asia smiled and sat down next to him. Then, she grabbed onto his left arm and her cheeks turned an even darker shade of red. Gohaken ruffled her hair and looked at her. "Hey Asia don't worry we'll come out on top. If it will make you feel better I can take you out fishing after this is all over." She looked at him and smiled sweetly as she liked the idea of fishing with him.

After an hour passes everyone arrives at the club room and finish preparing for the raiding game. Two females had shown up and talked to Rias before Grayfia had appeared from a magic circle as well. She told them that they would be teleported to the battle field in a few moments and Gohaken could barely manage to calm down his saiyan thrill for battle. "Oh and I also forgot to mention that the great devil Lucifer and a very special guest will be watching the fight."

'_Lucifer? Special guest? I'll ask Rias about it later, for now I got to keep my head focused onto the match that will start soon.' _ After a few minutes a red circle was formed and everyone except for Grayfia and Gohaken stepped into it and were teleported. Gohaken then placed two fingers on his forehead and vanished as well. They reappeared into what looked like the same room and when Gohaken appeared next to Akeno, both Asia and him were confused. "Hey hold on a second why are we still here I thought we left."

Moments later after everything was explained including the battle plan, Kiba, Akeno and Koneko left the room. Gohaken was looking out of the window and stared at the green thing in the sky. "Grandpa….Dad…everyone, I'm going to make you all proud of me." After a few moments, everyone had gone to their positions except for Asia and Rias. Gohaken went with Koneko on Rias's order.

They had gone into the gymnasium but, they knew that Riser had sent some of his 'pieces' there as well. They walked out from their hiding spots and glared at them. There were four females there with an evil smile on their faces. "Alright Koneko just like Rias said let's show them no mercy. Raaaaaaaaaaaa!" He clenches his fists and transforms into his base super saiyan instead of the usual fiery super saiyan. The females stare in shock before they snap back to reality and charge at them.

Koneko took the female rook and Gohaken took the other three females. Koneko kept dodging all of her attacks but barely dodged her last attack. The girl with the staff rushed towards Gohaken and shot her staff at him at a fast speed. Gohaken smirked as he dodged her attack and roundhouse kicked her to the wall. Then, the other two females pulled out chain saws and rushed at him.

"Oh c'mon you could have at least picked something useful…" Gohaken easily dodged their attacks and caught them off guard when he vanished. Their eyes widened and they looked around everywhere. Gohaken then reappeared behind them and smacked the weak spot in their necks and rendered both of them unconscious. Koneko easily knocks the rook down to the floor. Gohaken then closes in to the last female and knees her in the stomach and sends her flying across the gymnasium and renders her unconscious.

'_Alright Rias the gymnasium is under our control now.' _Rias smiled and put two fingers on her left ear. "Good work you two, Akeno is ready so you two need to get out of there immediately." Both Gohaken and Koneko nod and they run out of the gymnasium. At that moment, Akeno immediately destroys the entire gymnasium into pieces. They quickly walk off and go into a different are with less debris. Gohaken stayed closed to Koneko as he decided to power down in order to save a bit of energy.

Then a sudden blast came out of nowhere and hit both of them. Gohaken had a bit of blood dripping from his mouth and his shirt was torn halfway off and Koneko's clothes were destroyed as she was sent flying. Gohaken catches her and his eyes widened as she disappeared from his arms. "No Koneko!" Rias was starting to get worried since she had lost communication with Koneko. "Gohaken what happened to Koneko!?" Gohaken looked up and saw the same woman from before that let Riser touch her in front of Rias.

His anger boiled and he could contain it no longer and electricity sparked around his body. "You…no good….bastard! I'll make you pay for that!"Hot tears rolled down his cheeks and his eyes disappeared. He yelled at the top of his lungs and a red aura emitted out of him. His anger turned him into the fiery super saiyan and he glared at the woman. "You're finished!" Red electricity sparked around his body and he yelled out again and he powered up again and this time his hair was even more spiked up and one of his hairs was on his face and his red aura raged. Hot tears continued to roll down his cheeks and he took slow steps towards her.

The woman's eyes widened as she saw him completely change to a cold hearted boy. "I'll never forgive you for what you did to Koneko!" He clenches his fists and he disappears. Before she could even react, a fist connected with her face and then he smashed her to the ground. Gohaken growled as he couldn't handle the sudden power and his aura raged more as it grew bigger and brighter. Akeno then appeared in front of him and was clearly as surprised to see his sudden form.

"Gohaken what's with the new look? Well it doesn't matter now I 'll take care of her you go on now and don't worry I'll make her pay." Gohaken growls and nods as he flies off. He then meets up with Kiba and he was shocked to see Gohaken like that. They both went together out to another open field and looked around. "Alright you idiots you better come out now and face us." A sudden laughter broke the silence and a female dressed in some armor stepped out of a dust fog she made. She pulled out her sword and so did Kiba and both rushed at each other and traded blow for blow.

Suddenly six girls surround him and they smirk. Gohaken glares at them and the female with orange hair took slow steps towards him. She then suddenly lunged out at him and he easily dodged left and right all of her attacks. He then grabbed her leg and glared at her. "Anyone who works with Riser will pay!" He spins her around at high speed and then lets her go. He instantly reappears in front of her and gives her a barrage of punches and kicks and then kicks her upward. He then appears behind her and he kicks her back and sends her to the ground hard.

He lands next to her and places his hand in front of her face and her eyes widened. He then fired an enormous red blast from his hand and she disappeared upon contact with it. He then looks towards the replica of the school and sees Rias, Asia and Riser on the roof. "Grrr I'll handle him last first I will dispose of all of you." The girl with blonde curly hair laughs. "Oh please just because you can power up doesn't mean you can take down a phoenix nor 5 members of the phoenix family at once."

Gohaken chuckles and stands still. "Oh really? If you think so highly of yourselves like that then give me your best shots." Two girls, one with blue hair and the other with red hair charged at him and started punching and kicking him. To their total surprise, he wasn't even flinching from any of their hits and he just stood completely still. Then a grown up female jumped up high and came down at a fast speed with her sword. The sword broke in half when it made contact with Gohaken's head.

Gohaken looked at them as he saw their awe struck faces. "Well if that was all you had…." He yells at the top of his lungs and a huge red blast exploded out of him and made all of them disappear. He panted slightly and his energy dropped to a regular super saiyan. Suddenly both Akeno and Kiba were taken out by Riser's queen. His eyes widened and looked at Riser. Riser smirked and chuckled which set Gohaken to his limit. Gohaken yelled out loudly as a yellow aura emerged out of him and blinded everyone for a few seconds.

When his aura calmed down, he was now wearing the same armor he wore when he was training with Goku except it was yellowish gold instead of red. He had blue electricity spark around his body and he glared at Riser. "I've had enough of you! This ends now!" He powers up his ki and he reappears in front of Asia and Rias. Their eyes widened and Gohaken looked back at them. "You two have done well but this is my fight to finish."

Riser smirked as he summoned his fire wings and flew into the sky. Gohaken growled and flew off after him. Suddenly, Riser's queen got in front of him and fired a barrage of her magic at him. Her eyes widened as she saw that none of her magic attacks had any effect on him. Gohaken brought his hands up to his forehead. "MASENKO-HA!" A yellow blast shot out of his hands and engulfed the queen as she disappeared as well.

Riser flies back at him and throws a punch at him. Gohaken blocks his punch with his left hand and he gives him a sharp knee blow to the stomach. Riser grabbed his stomach and Gohaken kicked him across the face and smashed him down. He placed one hand on his forehead and one next to his side as each formed a different colored blast. Riser looked up and growled at him. "Riser will not be made a fool of especially by a idiot!" "I've had it with you! You are just a cocky bastard that thinks he's good enough to take anything he wants. Well I've got something for you, no one steals Rias from me!"

Rias's eyes widened as she remembered the few words he told her the night before. "Eat this! Masenkohamehameha!" He combines his hands together and he shoots his hands forward and a huge green blast shoot out of his hands and head towards Riser at a fast speed. Riser couldn't react fast enough and the blast engulfed him and the blast made a humongous crater in the ground. Gohaken panted and landed on the ground and saw Riser on the floor bleeding from his mouth and chest.

Gohaken growled and he stepped on his arms and snapped them useless. "There you may be immortal but at least you won't be able to use your arms anymore for a long time." Rias had flown off the room and hugged Gohaken tightly. "Gohaken please…we won…there's no more need for any violence." Gohaken reverted back to normal and he hugged her back. "Team Gremory wins the raiding game."

Asia had been carried down by Rias and she hugged Gohaken as well. "I can't believe we actually won! This was all thanks to you Gohaken!" He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. They were then sent back to the human world and everyone stood outside the school. "Man way to finish him off Gohaken that was pretty amazing." He smiled and suddenly a red circle appeared in front of them and Lucifer along with a man with an orange gi and black spiky hair that looked like Gohaken's stepped out of it.

Everyone's eyes widened especially Gohaken's. "Dear brother who is this man that you have brought with you?" He smiles and looks at the man. "This gentleman is called Goku, he is the special guest I invited to watch the games to see Gohaken's abilities in action." Goku nodded and he place his hand on Gohaken's shoulder. "Yup and man what heck of a power up you got there grandson even I couldn't bring out that much energy every time."

Everyone's mouth opened and they looked at Gohaken. "He's your grandfather!?" Gohaken rubs the back of his head and smiles sheepishly. "W-Well yea…I wanted to tell you guys this as a surprise but, grandpa already beat me to it." Lucifer chuckles and looks at Gohaken. "Yes he doesn't look a day older than thirty to be able to have you as a grandson. Also I do see the very resemblance in you two which is clearly the hair."

Gohaken nods and Rias clears her throat which catches everyone's attention. "Well we're all happy that Gohaken had taken down Riser. For that I have a special gift for Gohaken." Before he could ask what it was, she had closed in and kissed him on the lips. Everyone's eyes widened and they started clapping especially Goku and Lucifer. Their kiss lasted for a few minutes before they broke the kiss and looked at each other.

"W-Well I guess that's one way of expressing a special gift." Goku laughed sheepishly and gently nudged Gohaken. "So grandson when do you plan on marrying her?" His face went completely red and he was both embarrassed and mad. "G-GRANDPA! DON'T JUST SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!" Rias giggled at his reaction and she holds his hand. "Well Gohaken we aren't going to relax a lot since we still have future enemies that will await us." He nods and he looks at her. "Yup and no matter what we'll take them down that's a promise!"

Gohaken smiles as he lifts her off her feet and looks at everyone. "Well we'll see you all later, Rias and I are going to have some fun time Hahaha." Rias blushed madly and he flew into the sky and flew towards his home. Lucifer and Goku smiled. "I see that my sister has grown quite fond of that boy." "Yea she sure has, now we gotta head back since you said we had something important to discuss."

He nods and they wave goodbye and they both leave in a red circle that appeared beneath them. Gohaken looked at Rias who in turn was smiling at him. "Well Rias this was one heck of a weird day wasn't it?" She nodded and she layed her head on his shoulder. "Well for being such a good boy I'll give you a special reward tonight and it will be just between the two of us got it?" He smiles sheepishly and nods as Gohaken flew faster and left a trail of happy laughs behind him.


	10. After The Rating Games

Hello everyone it's SonGokuSaiyan1 back from my very long break! I'm very sorry for not updating any of my stories over the summer and some of you were wondering when I would start to continue them. Also I plan on calling my OC Ken for short since I find saying his name too long. Well to repay for all of you wonderful readers, here's High School DxD season 2: Gohaken Goes to Kuoh Academy!

Chapter 10: After The Rating Games

Gohaken groaned softly as he slowly began to open his eyes. 'Ugghh…my head hurts, I guess Rias did take it a little too far.' He turned his head only to see two perfectly round breasts which caused him to blush greatly. Rias slowly opened her eyes and grinned when she saw his face turn red. "Heheh good morning Ken did you have a good night's sleep?" He blinked quickly and nodded. "Yeah, but why are you calling me Ken all of a sudden?" She ruffles his hair and sat up. "Well I do find it quite hard to say your whole name so Ken is a much better name for you."

"Well I guess I like how it sounds so I guess we should tell the others about it too." She grinned and slowly got on top of him and placed her breasts near his face again. "P-Pres- I mean Rias what are you doing?" "Well for helping out all of us, I think I should give you a special treatment." He blushed and was just about to place his hands on her sides, until there was a knock on the door.

"Gohaken it's almost time for your morning training." Both Rias and Ken blink and look at the door. "Huh…I completely forgot about the training." "Gohaken are you still sleeping?" His eyes widen and he sat up quickly. "No wait Asia don't open the-!" It was too late as Asia had already decided to open the door and was completely shocked and upset to see Rias naked with him.

"U-Ummm heheh…good morning Asia." Asia pouted and blushed as she grabbed her shirt. "I'll take off my shirt too!" She took off her shirt and started to get closer to Ken which only made him back away. "H-Hey hold up Asia!" After twenty minutes Rias and Asia were at the table eating while Ken was looking out the window.

"This food is really good Ken I never knew you were a cook." Asia blinked and looked at Rias with a confused expression. "Why did you call him Ken?" "Well we decided that Ken is a much better and shorter name than just saying his whole name. Besides, Ken would you mind if the club came over today?" He turned around and sat down across from her. "Why would they need to come here in the first place?"

"Well the school building is having its annual spring cleaning so the Occult Research Club can't have its regular meeting." "Ohh so because of that the meeting can't be held at all unless they found somewhere else to hold it. If that's the case I don't see why they can't come over." Asia smiled and stood up from her seat. "Having a club meeting here sounds like fun! I'll go get the tea ready." After that they all went to the school and attended their classes.

Meanwhile in Ken's class…

"Man I really need to think about having Rias sleeping in my room, apparently Asia gets jealous if she's too close to me like this morning. Oh and I do need to see if I can train myself to master the super saiyan form. I think it will be great to train with dad again soon so he can give me some tips." He suddenly winced and looked at his arm. 'Why is it acting up right now? I guess I need to see if Rias or Akeno can help.'

He looked around and saw that most of the class were talking in groups (boys with boys and girls with girls). He then saw Asia in which she just stared at him. He waved two fingers to get her to come to him. "Ken? Is something wrong?" He stood up slowly and got close enough to whisper in her ear. "Listen, for some reason my arm is acting up, I need to go see Akeno or Rias and I need you to say an excuse for me leaving."

She nods and he teleports out of the room which caused her a small jump as she wasn't used to seeing him doing that. He reappeared in the club meeting room and looked around. Akeno walked in and was surprised to see him there. "Oh hey there Ken what are you doing here instead of in class?" 'Rias probably told her about my name…oh well now to get down to business.'

"Well my arm just started acting up and I was wondering if you knew how to calm it down." She smiles and nods as she walks past him. "Sure I got just the thing could you stay here real quick while I change?" "Not at all I guess I can stay for a bit." She leaves and after a few minutes she returns with a bathing robe on. Ken tilted his head and blinked. "Umm when you said you would change I didn't think you would put that on."

She walked over to him and knelt down with a devious smile. "Alright let us begin Ken." He slightly shuddered which did not go unnoticed. "Is something wrong Ken?" "Eh? No nothing's wrong Akeno, it's just that I need you to help me out with this problem." She nodded and gently rubbed his arm and hand. "Well your dragon arm's spirit is stronger than expected. So the solution is for me to suck it out of your fingers directly and take everything out."

He blinked and sighed as he just agreed to the idea. With that Akeno began to suck on his fingers but in a more rather…pleasant way for her. He even noticed the blush that spread cross her cheeks. 'Why does it look like she's enjoying sucking my fingers? I know she's…well different, but this is kinda ridiculous.'

Akeno then stopped and looked up at Ken. "There, I believe that should do it." He smiles and stands up quickly. "Thank you Akeno that really helped." Akeno turned around with her back to his face. "I clearly remember your fight with Phoenix…even though I was no longer present, I saw the hidden power that emerged from you. You even defeated the so called immortal Phoenix."

Ken had a small flashback to when he was training with Goku. _Gohaken panted heavily as he looked up at Goku. "Grandpa…h-how are you this strong?" Goku who was currently in his super saiyan 2 form, helped him up and sighed. "I'm this strong because of the intense and constant training I went through. Sure it's great to be this strong so I can have the strength necessary to defend earth, but it's not really worth it if you have to give up spending time with your friends and loved ones." Gohaken understood now why he hardly ever saw pictures of him with his grandfather. _

_Goku placed his hands on Gohaken's shoulders and smiled. "I want you to train as much as you can, but remember that you should spend more time with others so you don't make the same mistake I did." Gohaken remained silent and nodded quickly. "Alright grandpa, I'll keep that both in my mind and in my heart."_

Gohaken blinked and shook his head quickly. "Well Akeno I have to go now let's meet up later at my house for the meeting." He placed two fingers on his forehead and vanished from the room. Akeno showed a small smile after blushing. _'Is this feeling that I have for him…love?' _

A few hours later

Everyone had arrived at Ken's house and went to his room to hold the meeting. Rias gathered everyone's attention and sat down on Ken's bed. "Alright let's start the usual meeting. This month we've had eleven contracts by Akeno, ten by Koneko, eight by Kiba, and three by Asia. Meanwhile as everyone except for Ken and Rias congratulating Asia for a nice job for a beginner, Ken was thinking off training with his Super Saiyan form at night when everyone was sure to leave.

Then, Rias snapped him back into the meeting. "As for Ken here…he still has zero." Ken sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well it's not exactly easy doing this since I'm not a demon unlike the rest of you." Rias smiled and drank from her cup of tea. "Yes that may be true but you should at least try a little bit harder. Or we could just kill you and revive you as a devil to make it easier for you."

(Dumb founded anime face inserted here) A sweat drop slid down his left cheek as he stared at her. "Now that's something that flies out the window…I may enjoy your company but the last thing I want to be is a demonic saiyan." She giggled slightly hearing what he said. "Don't take it seriously it was only a suggestion." Kiba looked at Ken and cleared his throat. "Hmmm Ken I've wondering about something for quite a while now."

Ken looked back at him and blinked in confusion. "Huh? Well what's on your mind Kiba?" "Well that man you called your grandfather, who is he to have such a right to be around the president's brother?" Ken smiled and opened the curtains and the windows to allow the cool breeze to enter. "Well…as far as I know from my father, my grandfather is the hero of the earth and has saved this planet countless of times from evil beings such as Cell and Majin Buu…even the god of destruction known as Lord Beerus."

"Also as I've said before about my race called the Saiyans, we are apparently the strongest fighting race on the planet and we're born to fight and we don't age as rapidly as humans do. That's why you were all surprised when I called him grandpa even though he doesn't look old at all. We also possess the ability to ascend or transform into a more powerful state which can only be called by pure anger. There are several forms and each becomes a bit harder to control both physically and mentally. I only managed to ascend to the second level apart from two different forms."

Everyone became quiet as they tried to absorb in all the knowledge he had just given them. Koneko somehow knew he wasn't completely human when they first met. "So where is your race from?" Ken sighed and looked back at her. "I'm not sure, I asked my father once and he didn't answer. Anyways I have to go do something, I'll be back later." He jumped out of the window and flew off towards the clouds.

Ken stopped once he was certain he was far away from the city. He clenched his fists tightly and let out a mighty yell and transformed into his Super Saiyan form. "Alright, this is way earlier than what I intended to do but it's better to train now."

Another Few Hours Later

Ken was still in his super form as he was heading back to his house. Along the way, he sensed Rias's and Akeno's energy along with Koneko, Kiba and Asia somewhere nearby. "It's odd that they're all in the same place…better check it out." Ken flew down towards what looked like an abandoned building and spotted them near the entrance. He landed and all of them were surprised.

"Ken why are you like that and how did you find us right when we were about to call you?" "Umm…I was training but I'll talk about it later, now why are you all here for?" Rias pointed to the entrance and her expression was serious. "There's a stray devil in there and we've been given orders to slay it tonight. It's dangerous to fight it indoors so we'll need Kiba, Koneko and you to lure it out while Akeno, Asia and I remain outside."

They nod even though Kiba had seemed to space out for a few seconds. The three went up to the entrance and Koneko punched the doors open. Kiba and Koneko went in first followed by Ken. _'I definitely don't see a devil, but I can clearly sense its presence straight ahead of us.' _Koneko was the first one to spot the devil hiding behind a large pipe.

The devil transformed into a monster and shot off towards the roof part of the building. Koneko called out Kiba's name twice since he was distracted which caused the devil to fire a liquid at Koneko and burned the left part off from her shirt. "Why you! Haaaaaa!" Ken became surrounded by a yellow aura and shot off towards the monster devil. "Take this you freak!" He reappeared in front of it and locked his hands together and smashed it towards the ground.

Kiba reacted quickly and sliced of one of its arms and Koneko grabbed its leg and tossed her out of the building. Rias grinned as she saw that the stray devil was no longer indoors. "Akeno do your thing." Akeno was already above in the sky and when she saw the devil she fired a quick but powerful shot of lighting which hit the devil and made it crash to the ground. "A disobedient creature, who leaves its master and pursues its own desires, such a sin deserves severe punishment." Rias slowly began to walk towards the now 'fried' but still alive stray devil.

"In the name of Lord Gremory, I shall punish you!" She fired a powerful red blast which instantly killed and vaporized the devil from existence. Koneko and Ken walked out of the building and smiled now that the devil was killed. "Back in my part of this world we really don't have to worry about things like this…" After a minute a loud slap was heard which came from Rias as she had slapped Kiba.

"There did that wake you up a bit? One misstep and someone could have died. What's wrong with you?" Kiba looked down and apologized. "This hasn't been my best day. I'll excuse myself for now." With that said Kiba slowly began to walk away from the group. Ken caught up to him and placed his hand on Kiba's shoulder. "Hey Kiba what's the matter? You're never like this and you wouldn't just say that to Rias."

"Look Ken it's none of your business to worry about it." Ken reverted back to his normal state and clenched his fists. "It is my business to worry we're friends!" Kiba simply smiled slightly without Ken noticing. "Well nevertheless I'm sorry for what I just did, I guess I'll see you later." He proceeded to walk away but stopped when Ken got his attention again. "Hold on Kiba at least tell me why you're acting like this."

"Fine if you really want to know, I just remembered the reason why I live and what I'm fighting for…I want to see the destruction of the sword known as the Holy Sword Excalibur." _'Excalibur? Where have I heard that sword from?' _Kiba then left and wondered off.

Back At Ken's House

Ken had decided to take a nice bath after doing a few hours of training plus having to stay in his super form longer than planned. He turned on the water and remembered what Rias had told him about the holy sword. _'A holy sword is a devil's worst nightmare, it can burn a devil just by touching it and can kill one with a single slash. However, it's also true that only selected few can use them.' _

He took off his clothes and stepped into the tub and allowed the water to run from the sprinkler. "The holy sword experiment…she also said something about that too…they all have to worry about things like this since they're devils. Also I can't let my parents or anyone else know that they're devils or who knows what might happen."

After his shower and drying himself off, he went to his room and laid down on to his bed. "Well…I guess I should think about it tomorrow, I do need some sleep for my early morning training." Rias then opened the door along with Asia behind her. Ken sat up and blinked in confusion. "Umm…why are the two of you in your bras and panties?"

"Well since I obviously sleep with you and you know how I can't sleep without taking off my clothes, Asia here decided on the same thing and wants to sleep with you too." He blushed and sighed heavily knowing he couldn't pull out any excuses this time. "Alright but let's just get some sleep I'm tired…" He yawned and rubbed his eyes as he decided to just go to sleep.

Asia and Rias laid down on each side of him and each grabbed his respective arm and both said goodnight. Kiba meanwhile was still roaming around the town even when it was still raining. He walked down an alley when suddenly a priest fell down in front of him. _'A priest? What's going on here?' _Then, a maniac laughter was heard coming from the shadows of the alley.

"Oh well look who we have here, if it isn't Prince Scumbag, the scumbag devil." Kiba showed his anger and took one step forward. "Freed Zelzan so you were still roaming this city!?" He simply laughed once more and nodded. "Oh I can't hold back my tears from this fateful reunion! I was simply getting bored of just killing priests."

Kiba summoned his sword and took his stance. "That glow…that aura…it can't be…" "Heheh nice timing boy, I'd like to test something out to return your favor. I want to compare your trash of a demon sword with my Holy Sword Excalibur!" Kiba grew even angrier as he tightened his grip on his sword. "I will never forgive Excalibur…"

There you have it my fellow readers, and I'd also like to say that I'm very sorry for not updating for the past few days since school work has gotten in the way lately. Never fear though, I'll update my stories at least once or twice a week to two weeks. Also please share my stories with others so they can read them as well and remember all criticisms are allowed and I will see you all in the next one, later!


	11. Pan's Sudden Arrival

Hello everyone it's SonGokuSaiyan1 here again with chapter 11 of this story. I have been thinking of how I should plan out season two along with DBZ since I would like to include more DBZ and comedy into this. A special shout out to Super Kamehameha for giving me some pointers for later chapters and for allowing me to read his crossover story of Goten in High School DxD. Also a heads up I'll pair up Ken with Koneko as the main relationship since I believe Koneko doesn't actually get much attention and that I believe it is a good pair. Now read and enjoy this chapter and remember to leave a review.

Chapter 11: Pan's Sudden Arrival

(Sadly for this chapter I'll have to skip the small scene between Freed and Kiba for a few reasons.)

Ken groaned as his alarm went off at the usual time. "Why do I feel like my chest is kinda heavy?" He slowly opened his eyes to see both Rias and Asia naked on each side of him. _'Well…I gotta get used to this since mainly Rias does this every night.' _He moved his arms in quickly which immediately woke up Rias and Asia. "H-Huh? Oh good morning Ken."

"Good morning Ken-san." He rubbed his eyes and yawned for a second. "Good morning Rias and Asia, I bet you two slept well." The two females nodded and Ken got up from the bed. "Well, we might as well get changed since there is school today." Rias and Asia left his room to go change.

"Today better go by fast…I want to train a lot but I can't cut class or mom will flip…" Asia and Rias had now changed and decided to cook breakfast before they left for school. "How do you like this Asia?" She tasted Rias's cooking and was completely amazed. "Wow this is really good how do you make it taste so wonderful?" Rias smiled at her expression and giggled slightly. "Well heheh I put in a secret ingredient."

Ken walked downstairs and watched Rias and Asia chat with each other. _'I wonder how come I've never had any friends when I lived with mother and father…' _Rias looked over to Ken and saw his expression. "Ken? Are you alright?" He snapped out of his trance and nodded with a smile. "Yeah I'm alright heh just a bit tired is all." He sat down with the two and they ate breakfast rather silently.

A Few Minutes Later

The three had gone to school and went to their classes. What happened at the school however, was very surprising for everyone. A new female student had arrived to Ken's class and it was none other than his sister. "Class I would like to welcome Pan to our class." Ken's eyes widened completely and his jaw fell wide open. He could not believe his older sister was attending his same school.

"Hello everyone my name is Pan and I-" She gasped slightly once she saw Ken. "Gohaken is that really you!?" Ken stood up slowly and she quickly tackled hugged him down to the floor. The girls started aweing and whispering while the boys were only getting angrier because apparently every single new girl went after him instead of them. "Gohaken it's so good to see you again!" He rubbed the back of his head and blushed slightly. "Heh I missed you too but it's only been a year since we last saw each other."

The teacher cleared her throat to get their attention. "Hmm yes but class has started so save your chit chat for after class is over. Now Pan there is obviously an empty seat behind Asia so you can take that seat. Pan nodded and stood up and walked over to her seat. Ken got up and sat back down to his seat. _'I still can't believe it…my sis is here in the same class with me. Oh boy I can't wait to show her around town and let her stay with me since my house is not too far from here.' _

After school was over Ken met up with Pan and told her that he would show her around town. "Really you would be that nice for me?" Both of them laughed and he rubbed the back of his head. "Sure thing oh and I can't wait to show you how fun it is here during this time c'mon I'll show you." He grabbed her hand and ran off the school campus. Rias however saw them run past her and she may have gotten a little jealous. "Who is this new girl and what gives her the right to take Ken away from me?"

Ken took her to various places around the town including the theater, the arcade center, the plaza, the town garden and even to a nearby lake. Although Rias and the rest of the girls decided to follow them both the whole time, but they did not know that Ken had sensed them the entire them but decided to keep quiet about it. During the time they were at the arcade, Ken won a yellow plush toy that she really wanted. When he won it for her, she squealed and hugged him tightly from behind and both laughed.

Rias pouted as she saw them have so much fun. "Prez why are you jealous of that sweet girl that's with Ken?" Rias looked back at Akeno and tried to hide her feelings. "Well he never does that kind of stuff with me and he suddenly just does this for a girl like her…it's not fair..." At sunset Ken took Pan to his house and smiled.

"Hey Gohaken I had so much fun today with you. I sure missed playing and training with you when we were little." He nodded and looked at the sky. "Yeah heheh that sure does bring back memories. Anyways I'm still shocked that you found out where I attended." She took out a folded piece of paper from her back pocket. "Mom told me where you go since she wrote the address on here. I got bored at my school so I wanted to go to the same one you did."

Rias and the others came from the bushes in front of them with mixed expressions. "Ken what is the meaning of this?" Ken and Pan looked at them and blinked. "Ken? Why did the girl with red hair call you Ken?" He sighed and rubbed his neck. "She decided that my name was too long so she said Ken was much easier to say."

Akeno smiled and took a few steps towards Pan. "My my and who's your new girlfriend Ken?" Both Ken and Pan froze with their faces redder than Rias's hair. "W-What are you saying!? S-She's not my girlfriend she's my sister!" Everyone except Ken and Pan's eyes widened. "S-She's…your sister?" Pan shook off her blush and took a step back. "How in the world did you think I was his girlfriend?"

Rias pouted and began to explain why. "Ohh so that's the reason you and the others were following Pan and I…you thought I had a girlfriend and that I would forget you all." Pan simply giggled and nudged his right arm. "Hey bro I didn't know you had 4 girls following you everywhere. So do they live with you or something?" He blushed again and mumbled under his breathe. "Only Rias and Asia live with me…" Pan pinched his cheek which caused him to act like a child. "Owww Pan let me go! C'mon I didn't do anything bad please let go!" Pan and the others laughed as she decided to let go off his cheek.

"No matter what you still act like a child little brother." He rubbed his cheek and sighed knowing she was right after he had just embarrassed himself. "Well anyways come on in and have the empty room across from mine." He opened the door and everyone walked in except for Koneko and Akeno since they decided it was getting late and they went home.

"So Ken how does it feel to live with two girls?" His blush immediately came back up since he really didn't want to answer the question lightly. "U-Ummm the best way I can put it is…good but difficult." Rias pouted which Ken noticed she's been doing since a few minutes ago. Was she doing that to get his attention or to make herself look better to him?

"Well thanks for letting me stay here with you bro, I'll set up my stuff by myself since it's getting late so goodnight." She kissed his forehead and walked upstairs. Ken sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I really wish she would stop treating me like a little boy. I'm almost her age but she likes to tease me a lot."

Asia smiled at him and giggled. "She probably does it since she cares a lot about you Ken- san." He nods and smiles as he rubbed her head gently. Rias looked over to Ken and quickly told Asia to let them be alone for a bit. Asia nodded and said goodnight before going upstairs to her room. "Ken, can I ask you something?" He nodded and both sat down on a sofa side by side. "H-How come you never take me out on a date?"

His eyes widened and he could see that her question was serious, but she had a sad expression when she said it. "U-Ummm…Rias I never actually thought about dates before since I never went out on one…but if you want we can go out on a date tomorrow." Her cheeks flushed with pink as her eyes widened slightly. "Do you really mean it Ken?" He smiles and rubs his neck. "Yeah of course I do Rias, I want you to be happy so let's go out for a date…uhh at least just once." She smiled and quickly kissed his lips which caught him off guard as his eyes widened.

"Hey Ken I was wondering if you could-" Pan's jaw opened wide in surprise at what she saw. Ken's and Rias's face turned completely red as Rias quickly broke the kiss. "U-Uhhh s-sis this isn't what it looks like…" Pan smirked as she saw how red he had gotten from embarrassment. "Oh really Ken? So how did kissing a girl feel?" His blush only grew worse, so he teleported out of the room which caused Pan and Rias to blink in surprise.

Ken reappeared in his room panting as he shook off his blush. "Man that was so uncomfortable…I really wish she would stop teasing me like that for once. Oh well at least I have to go on a date with Rias to make her stay happy." He yawned and fell down on his bed. "I might as well just go to sleep…"

In the morning, Ken woke up at the sound of his alarm and sat up. "Well time to start the day. I don't even know a thing about a date so I can't screw anything up for Rias." He looked over to his right and saw that Rias was still sound asleep. He slowly got out of bed and started to change into his school uniform.

When he was fully dressed he moved Rias slightly to wake her up. Rias slowly opened her eyes and yawned. "Oh morning Ken, I'm really nervous about today." He smiles and helped her to sit up. "You're not the only one Rias…I'll go downstairs and see if Asia is making breakfast, because I'm really hungry."

He walks out of his room and heads downstairs. Indeed Asia was making breakfast with her usual cheerful expression. "Hey morning Asia." She looks over to him and smiles. "Morning Ken-san, there's a mail for you on the table." He blinked in confusion but went to the table to take the mail. It was on a yellow envelope with a small the Capsule Corp. logo on it. He opened the envelop and pulled out a letter which was from his mother Videl.

'_Dear Gohaken,_

_Your father has recently found out that the Budokai Tournament is going to be held tomorrow starting at noon. If you want to participate make sure to make a proper excuse. Everyone is going to participate again this year so make sure to come along because afterwards we'll throw a party for Pan and you. Also I can't wait to see how you're doing in school, take care sweetheart._

_With Love,_

_ Mom_

"Mom…" He smiles and puts away the letter in his pocket. "So who was the letter from Ken-san?" He rubs his neck and laughs sheepishly. "Oh it was from my mother, apparently she wants me to participate in the Budokai Tournament this year." She tilted her head and blinked. "Budo…what Tournament?" He explained to her that the Budokai Tournament is held every few years in which participants from all over the world compete to be claimed the strongest under the heavens.

Rias was walking downstairs and had overheard their conversation. After a few minutes Ken had an idea. "Hey since you two really don't understand this well how about you participate or come watch so it'll be easier to show you what I mean." Rias and Asia thought about it and agreed. "Well since Asia here can't fight she'll have to see the fight. As for me, I want to participate in this tournament so I can prove my strength towards you."

"Alright then it's settled! Tonight bring the club here with Pan and I'll teleport us to my parent's house." Rias nodded and quickly grabbed his hand. "Okay Ken, but remember we're still going out on a date today." She winked at him only for him to blush and smile. Asia pouted and wondered when she would go out on a date with him. The three went to school and soon after hours classes were over for the day.

Ken met up with Rias outside of the school gates and took her hand. "Well shall we get going?" She blushed and nodded as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. The boys and girls that saw them started whispering and thankfully with his keen hearing, he overheard what they were saying.

"Ahhh no fair that kid is going out with her!"

"They make a great couple."

"Man he's going out with one of the hottest chicks in this school!"

Ken blushed in embarrassment and both started to walk away from the school grounds. "So Ken do you know where you're taking me this afternoon?" He smiles and nods. "Yeah, I umm…asked my dad about what to do on a date and he said to take a girl to a romantic place." Rias blushed and giggled. "That's sweet Ken, so where is this place you'll take me to?" He stops and rubs his neck. "Well…the thing is, I need you to hang on tight."

Rias wasn't sure what he meant, but she wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. Ken looked at the clouds and was glad that it was a perfect weather today. He shot towards the sky and Rias was surprised by all the cold air she was getting. Once in the air, Ken slowed down and laughed sheepishly. "Sorry about that Rias, but I want you take a view of how the city looks like at this height."

Rias looked down and was slightly mesmerized at how the city did look much better from their height. "So this is our date? You plan to make me see all of this from this height." He smiled and shook his head. "No Rias, I plan to show you my home town, and where my grandfather used to live before he went to the otherworld." Rias nodded and he flew off towards West City. For the entire afternoon and evening, they went to West City, to Goku's home in the forest, to Kame's House and a few other places.

When they flew back towards Ken's house Rias sighed in happiness. "Ken I really enjoyed spending time with you today like this." Ken laughed and blushed. "I can say the same Rias, we better hurry up since everyone else should be at my house by now." After a few minutes they landed in front of his house in which indeed everyone was there including Kiba. Kiba explained to them what had happened earlier between Freed and him.

"Hmm it looks like we have to be more careful with him running around loose in this city, especially you all. Anyhow I want all of you to place your hands on my shoulders and I'll get us to my parents really fast." They did as he said and he used the Instant Transmission and appeared outside of his parents' house. "Alright guys I'll have to see how you can all stay since there isn't much room." He knocks on the door and after a few seconds Gohan opens the door. "Son you made it! Ummm and who are your friends there?"

He smiles and takes a step to the left so he could see them better. "Dad these are my friends at the school. Meet Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, and Asia." They all bowed to Gohan and he did the same. "It's a pleasure that your son invited us to come and stay for the night." Gohan looked at Ken in surprise and sighed. "Son what are they talking about?"

"You see dad…they want to participate in the tournament too except Kiba and Asia, and I thought they could come over since it would be closer to the tournament from here." He thought about it for a few minutes and smiles. "Well if Videl doesn't mind then I won't either, you should ask her right now." He nods and walks inside the house.

Videl was in the kitchen and saw Ken walk in. "Oh sweetheart you made it, I'm glad because it does get lonely without knowing or seeing you here." He laughs and rubs the back of his head. "Ummm mom I was wondering…some of my friends want to come with me to the tournament for tomorrow and, I thought that they could stay over just for tonight."

Videl just smiled and was too tired to try and argue with him. "Well they can stay over for tonight only son, we'll see what we can do for adjustments." Ken beamed and smiled on the inside. "Alright thanks mom you're the best!" He quickly ran out and told them that they could stay. During the time Rias and Akeno were the main ones talking with Videl and Gohan while Ken had to make some free space for Kiba and Koneko in the spare room. Asia and Akeno took his room and he decided that Rias would have to use him as a body pillow for the sofa.

Gohan and Videl went to sleep and Ken was still awake as well as Rias. "I guess we need to sleep now Rias, I mean since we'll both participate as well as Koneko and Akeno." She nods and yawns. "Yeah goodnight Ken and good luck." They both went to sleep and this time Rias tried really hard to sleep with her clothes on since they had to sleep in the living room in the house of Ken's parents.

Once morning came, they all got up and prepared form the tournament. Gohan took Videl and flew off towards where the tournament would be held. "Alright everyone let's go!" He powers up and flies off after Gohan with them close behind. Along the way Krillin and Tien joined up. "Hey Gohan long time no see! Is that your son back there with those guys?" Gohan nodded and told them everything about last night.

"So those people with him are devils?" Gohan nodded and grew slightly worried. "I'm not even sure why my son would hang around devils for, but I didn't sense any evil intentions in them so I guess we should trust them at least for now." Within a few minutes they arrived and landed. Gohan, Krillin, Tien and Ken signed in their names and each received a number. Rias and the others did the same, except Kiba and Asia since they would not participate. Ken and everyone else went to the back room where they had to wait until their numbers were called.

After a few hours

The announcer for the tournament called out the matches for the first round.

Ken (**24**)vs Tien (**34**)

Gohan (**12**) vs Piccolo (**65**)

Koneko (**20**) vs Krillin (**27**)

Rias (**70**) vs Akeno (**68**)

Yamcha (**25**) vs Hercule (**59**)

Goten (**50**) vs Pan (**40**)

Trunks (**10**) vs Vegeta (**15**)

"**Ladies and gentlemen let the Budokai World Tournament begin! The first match will be the grandson of our very own Martial Arts Champion Mr. Satan, Son Ken vs the previous student of the Crane School, Tien!" **Ken and Tien walked out in to the stadium and grinned at one another as they took their stance. "You know, I've always wanted to test the strength of Gohan's son and now's the time." "Heh I guess you're right, now let the best man win!" Both Tien and Ken rushed at each other as the crowd clapped and roared with cheers as the fight was about to begin. 


End file.
